Curiosidade
by Sophie-sama
Summary: destino...futuro... eu prefiro chamar de curiosidade. Kagome tinha um segredo, inuyasha um garoto que precisava de ajuda... eles só não imaginavam aonde isso daria...inukag.sanmiro.rinsess.sasya.tomoEriol. CHAPTER 13 ON!
1. populares

Oi minhas coisas fofas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bem uma fanfic q to criando, tive uma idéia dela na rua, eu sempre tenho idéias de histórias mais nem sempre escrevo, eu escrevi e preciso de reviews!

Por favor!

Esses personagens são da Rumiko, mais ela disse q me dá!

e só vou postar o proximo se eu tiver reviews.

_populares:_

O mundo dos populares é assim, fofocas, namoros, compras, garotas (os), quem pegou mais e etc... Assuntos fúteis, a nossa história começa com inuyasha Taisho o namorado da Kikyou Yanamoto, lá estava kikyou com suas fieis seguidoras, as irmãs kaguya e kagura, e então kaguya disse.

- e o inuyasha? Como ele está?

- o idiota de sempre, se não fosse seu status social eu já o teria largado.

- ai amiga a kaguya tem razão de ficar preocupada, sabe vocês meio que esfriaram, eu soube que a quando a ayume e o ioname acabaram começou assim.

- eles acabaram amiga? Nossa! Já era hora ela era muito criança para ele.

- aqui com a gente né maninha, ela nos contou que ele sempre dava presentes de cinco mil dólares, só isso, acredita?

Kikyou fez cara de "não acredito" ela se sentiu abraçada por trás e ouviu.

- e aí kiky?

- e ai gato!

Ela se virou e viu o namorado, ela o beijou, ele correspondeu mais sem nenhuma emoção, depois ela sorriu e falou.

- tchau garotas tenho que ir com meu gato viu?

Logo eles saíram, tinham que ir almoçar na mesa dos super populares, logo eles se sentaram inuyasha pegou o lanche, que era por acaso ramén, e começou a comer e kikyou disse.

- eca! Como você consegue comer isso?

- é ótimo.

- é ridículo.

Ela estalou os dedos e alguns rapazes colocaram escargô, champagne e muitas outras comidas chiques e ela disse.

- isso é comida querido.

-keh! Tenho treino de futebol hoje.

- que bom, eu tenho que ir na manicure.

- não foi antes de ontem?

- claro, mais mudou a cor dos famosos, tenho que mudar a unha.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e voltou a comer e kikyou disse.

- aí inuyasha coma feito gente!

Ele revirou os olhos e terminou de comer, saiu da mesa e falou depositando um beijo na bochecha da namorada.

-já vou.

Ela não fala nada, inuyasha saiu e logo encontrou miroku dando em cima de algumas garotas, puxou o amigo sem dó nem piedade para um canto e falou.

- eu vou terminar com a kikyou.

- por quê? Ela é a maior gata!

- sei lá cara, não tem mais o fogo de antigamente sabe? Ela é bastante fresca e eu sei que não gosta de mim de verdade.

- desde quando você liga?

- eu sei lá, só que tem muita garota por aí e a kikyou... Sei lá, eu vou terminar.

- ta eu não vou te impedir.

Uma garota ouviu isso e saiu correndo ao encontro de kikyou que se encontrava com kagura conversando e kaguya disse.

- kiky! Kiky!

- o que foi uya?

- eu ouvi o inuyasha dizer.

- dizer o que?

- que vai terminar com você!

Kikyou arregalou os olhos, terminar? Isso estava fora de cogitação, ela perderia o posto de mais, mais, mais popular do colégio, iria ficar apenas mais popular e não mais, mais, mais, isso seria uma queda terrível, ela tinha que escapar dessa, inuyasha então apareceu sério, ficou frente a frente com kikyou e disse.

- kaguma e kagyua saiam daqui.

Elas iam falar algo, mais preferiram ficar caladas e saíram, inuyasha começou.

- kikyou eu tenho que falar com você.

- eu também.

Ela mentiu, ele ia começar a falar algo quando ela disse.

- eu tenho que sair agora, um super oferta eu já vou tchau.

Beijou o namorado e saiu se dirigiu ao banheiro, expulsou todas as garotas que tinha lá e ficou se olhando no espelho, e disse.

- como posso fazer ele não terminar comigo? Talvez se...

Os olhos de kikyou brilharam, ela deu um sorriso malicioso e se olhou no espelho, pegou um batom que ganhara de uma garota que nem conhecia, passou, pegou o pó, fez de tudo para parecer um pouco pálida, quando de repente ela percebeu a presença de outra pessoa, olhou para trás e viu quem era a figura e disse.

- você?

Primeiro capitulo online!

Querem fazer uma escritora feliz?

Apertem aquele botão roxinho ali em baixo e mandem um review!

Sakuraprincesa agradece e esclarece:

As músicas que utilizarei na minha história são a maioria de minha autoria.

Kiss

Sakuraprincesa


	2. os não populares

people of my heart!

to tão feliz! viajo amanhã bem cedo para a Fortaleza( eu moro em Imperatriz... ¬¬)

e não vai dar para postar.

BRINCADEIRINHA!

eu vou postar sempre q puder, fui rápida nesse capitulo por q eu já tinha começado ele e nem tá tão grande!

então leiam!

hoje é o mesmo dia dos populares só que mostrando o q aconteceu com o pessoal do meu jeito( ñ sou popular )

bjs e boa leitura( q coisa sem graça¬¬)

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_não populares_.

A vida dos não populares é diferente, se resume a estudar, praticar atividades extra curriculares como banda de escola e outros, falar sobre os populares, mais tem uma diferença, eles sempre podem contar com os amigos, alguns com sonhos, possíveis e impossíveis, outros tentavam descobrir como conseguiriam realiza-los, essa era kagome Higurashi, uma garota que sonha em ser uma grande Jornalista, adorava também escrever músicas, mais seu principal sonho atual era consegui participar e vencer o concurso de Jornalista do colégio, falar sobre os fatos e tudo, logo ela ouviu.

- senhorita Higurashi?

Olhou para a professora e disse.

- sim?

- gostaria que a senhorita me disse-se o que eu acabei de falar.

Kagome sorriu de leve e disse.

- se nem a senhora lembra quanto mais eu.

Algumas pessoas riram e a professora disse.

- Higurashi deseja ver de novo a diretora?

- não, prefiro ver algum artista famoso, conhece algum? professora?

A mulher olhou para a garota como que fosse dizer algo como "fora da sala", ela iria dizer se não ouvisse o sinal bater, kagome sorriu vitoriosa e se levantou, era hora do lanche, ela preferiu ramén, gostava mais não comia muito, de longe viu os populares inuyasha e kikyou, sabia que o relacionamento deles não estava dos melhores, talvez se conseguir vencer o concurso com isso, mais kikyou sempre vencia e dava para uma de suas seguidoras, suspirou e se sentou com sango, logo ela viu inuyasha sair com uma cara, deixou seu ramén e saiu, sango perguntou.

- aonde vai kagome?

- resolver uns assuntos.

Sango não entendeu, e conhecendo a amiga como conhece tinha até medo de perguntar quais, kagome saiu seguindo inuyasha, ela então resolveu fingir andar como quem não queria nada e ouviu-o falar para o miroku.

" _eu vou terminar com a kikyou"_

Essa frase fez kagome dar um sorriso, e saiu isso era o bastante, foi até seu armário e pegou alguns papeis, gravador e colocou na bolsa de lado que sempre levava, caneta, sorriu e viu kikyou ir para o banheiro, já fazia algum tempo que ela ouviu inuyasha dizer isso, sorriu e fechou o armário, seguiu-a silenciosamente, parou quando viu ela expulsar as outras no banheiro, kagome resolveu se preparar, ligou seu gravador e deixou a bolsa um pouco aberta, se aproximou do banheiro e começou ouvir kikyou falar:

"_Como posso fazer ele não terminar comigo? Talvez se..."_

Kagome esperou um pouco e entrou silenciosamente, kikyou percebeu sua presença e disse.

- você?

- eu.

- há quanto tempo está aqui?

- cheguei agora.

Kagome ficou ao lado de kikyou no espelho e pegou um gloss e disse.

- deveria ter chegado antes? Kiky.

Kikyou olhou para kagome desconfiada e falou.

- saía agora.

- o banheiro é publico, ou melhor, para as mulheres ele é publico.

Passou o gloss e ajeitou o cabelo, em seguida falou.

- estava escondendo algo?

- por - por que quer saber?

Ela estava gaguejando, sinal de que ela estava tramando algo e kagome falou.

- ai por que tanto nervosismo, somos amigas.

Sorriu e kikyou disse.

- não estou escondendo nada garota!

Ela aumentou o tom de voz, kagome sorriu e falou.

- eu não falei nada kikyou.

Ela foi até a porta e mandou um beijinho para kikyou que ficou morrendo de raiva pela ousadia de kagome, ela se escondeu perto do banheiro e viu kikyou sair em seguida, sorriu, isso sim era uma história interessante, foi até sango, viu ela na sua cadeira a aula já ia começar e se sentou ao lado da amiga e disse.

- tenho bomba!

- tenho nada.

Kagome riu, sango estava estranha e kagome disse.

- ei! O que foi? É o concurso? Eu tive uma idéia quase história é que.

Kagome percebeu que sango não estava prestando atenção e disse.

- encontraremos uma história, não se preocupa.

Sango sorriu e voltou sua atenção no verde de sua carteira, a aula recomeçou, kagome prestava atenção na aula mais sango continuava no mundo da Lua, kagome estranhou a amiga um pouco, sango era super animada com os mistérios, a não ser, kagome arregalou os olhos, sango não poderia saber, ela teria descoberto? Seu pai teria contado? Esperava com todas as suas forças que não, logo kagome foi acordada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de sango.

-kagome.

- sim?

- a aula acabou.

Kagome fez que entendeu e se levantou, pegou o material, havia ficado pensando durante as aulas todas? Saíram da sala e ouviram um grito e foram até o local, kagome ligou o gravador e elas ouviram.

- eu vou terminar kikyou, não tem jeito.

Logo viram o que estava acontecendo, o popular inuyasha na frente da super mais, mais, mais kikyou tendo um piti e ela disse.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE TERMINAR COMIGO!

- por quê?

- PORQUE EU...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

o q será q a kikynojo vai dizer? qual será o babado? essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas no proximo capitulo de _curiosidade_.

agora as reviews( mandaram Deus é Pai!)

_Ida-chan: _Tá entregue Ida-chan! espero q tenha gostado( pai nosso q estáis no céu faça com q ela goste por favorcara de cachorro sem dono),bjks!

_kaorin-sann:_então? suas suspeitas estavam certas? pois é arigatou pela dica dos "0o0o" eu tinha esqueçido o quanto era importante( vc sempre esqueçe né sakura?)

_cala a boca sua consciencia chata!_

eu não sou sua consciencia!¬¬)

_aaahh! é um fantasma!_

( é a sua amiga Hikari inteligência!¬¬)

_Hikari desde quando eu dei permissão para pegar minha pedra sagrada da invisibilidade?_

( cala a boca e continua a review!)

bom, depois dessa interrupção inutil da Hikari.

(ingrata!)

keh! espero q tenha gostado Kaorin-sann( p/ mim é kaorin-sann-chan!)

agora espero q estejam comigo no proximo capitulo de _curiosidade_.

a proposta de kagome

o q será q a danadinha vai propor

( deixa eu ver, já sei, ela vai dizer q é uma idiota e me dar o sesshy!)

ela não é o par do sesshy inteligência!¬¬

( ops... então eu num sei o q é naumpensando)

bom, bjks e eu só posto o outro com review é sério! cansei de postar sem reviews! eu preciso de reviews!

bjks

sakura-princesa


	3. a proposta de kagome

_oi pipocuchos!_

_falando aqui direto de Fortal com a hikari aqui do lado._

_[oiii!_

bom mais um capitulo de Curisidade, valeu para Quem comentou( uma pessoa, mandem mais por favor né gente? eu preciso de ideias)

[precisa?

caham, cale a boca.

[eu não estou inspirada para brigar hoje, uaaaaaaa, a kotare me acordou as sete e pouco

ela também me acordou as sete da manhã aquela pirada¬¬

[uaaaaa, que belo, uaaa, capitulo o de uaaa, hoje.

afff hikari... ainda bem q eu sou a sakura e não vc!

[aff q tosco

bom leiam e mandem reviews[ vai gente é só um botãozinho

Capitulo três: a proposta de kagome.

_-VOCÊ NÃO PODE TERMINAR COMIGO!_

_-por quê?_

- POR QUE EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA DE VOCÊ INUYASHA TAISHO!

Todos arregalaram os olhos, kikyou derramava lágrimas, inuyasha ainda tentava se recuperar do choque, kagome sorriu sango também, era a primeira vez que a amiga sorria hoje, e inuyasha disse.

- está mentindo.

- não! estou eu estava muito enjoada e tonta esses dias, tive alguns desejos e minha mãe falou para fazer o teste de gravidez, eu estou grávida inuyasha, posso falar com o médico e te trazer o resultado se quiser.

- como? Eu não...

Inuyasha não sabia o que dizer, sabia que por mais que não ligasse para qualquer um, ela estava grávida, não podia deixá-la, kikyou chorava desesperadamente e disse.

- não vai dizer nada?

Inuyasha olhou para kikyou e falou.

- preciso de um tempo para colocar as coisas no lugar kikyou, se estiver grávida.

- SE EU ESTIVER GRÁVIDA? ESTÁ DUVIDANDO? POR QUE EU BRINCARIA COM UMA COISA TÃO SÉRIA?

Inuyasha suspirou e disse.

- se estiver mesmo grávida, não tenha dúvidas kikyou, eu assumirei a criança.

Depois ele saiu sem mais palavras, kikyou o olhava, as suas amigas foram ajudá-la e kikyou disse.

- vamos embora logo.

Elas saíram, kagome olhou para sango e disse.

- tchau.

- mais kagome.

Antes que pudesse terminar kagome já havia saído correndo, ela correu, onde ele havia se metido? Depois de muito tempo correndo ela não o encontrou, ela entrou no Wac donald´s e pediu o que sempre pedia um Mc lanche feliz, era infantil mais ela gostava logo ela foi procurar um lugar para se sentar quando o viu, ele com o mesmo lanche que ela, sentado olhando para a rua, ele parecia querer chorar, desabafar, kagome hesitou mais logo acabou indo até ele e falou.

- posso me sentar aqui?

Inuyasha olhou para ela e disse.

- tem gente aqui não percebeu? E tem lugares vagos!

Kagome suspirou, não daria certo e ela disse.

- mais eu quero me sentar aqui.

- keh! Eu não vou sair daqui.

- eu não pedi que saísse.

Ele olhou para ela, parecia bastante com kikyou mais os olhos azuis cristais mostraram que não era ela, viu que ela tinha o mesmo lanche que ele e apenas disse.

-keh!

Ela se sentou e começou a comer, logo ela parou e disse.

- ei! Inuyasha!

Ele a olhou e disse.

- como sabe meu nome?

-estudamos no mesmo colégio.

-deveria me chamar de taisho então.

Kagome riu um pouco e falou.

- tenho uma proposta.

- não estou interessado.

- gostaria de fazer uma troca de favores.

- eu já disse que não me interessa.

Ele voltou a comer e kagome disse.

- eu posso descobrir se kikyou está mesmo grávida.

Ele a olhou assustado e disse ainda comendo.

- vochê poche mexmu?

Ela riu e disse.

- se.

Ele revirou os olhos, engoliu a comida e disse.

- sair comigo? Olha não eu.

Ela o interrompeu dizendo.

- me deixar utilizar a história se for falsa no concurso de jornalista da escola.

Ele a olhou assustado, era só isso? Inuyasha voltou a comer e kagome disse.

- acho que precisa de ketchup.

Ele a olhou e ela saiu logo ela voltou com ketchup para os dois e disse.

- tome.

Ele pegou um e disse.

- por que está comendo esse lanche?

- eu gosto e não reclame é o mesmo que o seu.

- keh! Kikyou não gosta.

Kagome fez cara de pensativa e disse.

- pelo que me lembro eu não sou a kikyou.

Ele que comia uma batatinha olhava para a garota desconfiado e disse.

- feito.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela apertou e disse.

- a partir de hoje vou andar na sua cola... Discretamente é claro, você é popular.

Ele ainda não confiava mais decidiu que seria um risco a correr...

0.o

A aula havia começado há algum tempo, desde o dia anterior não havia visto kagome, será que ela só estava brincando? Seus pensamentos não estavam na aula e sim em tudo que estava acontecendo, primeiro kikyou aparece dizendo que está grávida dele e em seguida outra garota lhe aparece e diz que pode dizer se é verdade ou não, alguém o cutucou e ele olhou,era miroku que disse.

- inuyasha ta bem amigão?

- nada demais miroku, nenhum problema, a kikyou pode estar ou não grávida de mim, realmente não tem problema nenhum.

Logo inuyasha pensou, o que kagome estaria fazendo? O sinal bateu e inuyasha se levantou e saiu da sala, ele esbarrou com alguém que caiu de no chão e disse.

-SUA...

-olha se não é o cachorrinho?!

ele não acreditava, kagome era mesmo muito idiota, ela se levantou e disse.

- ontem pesquisei algumas coisas, sinto que faltam bastante mais logo eu vou conseguir o resultado!

- cara eu que devia tá animado, por que você se propos a ajudar mesmo.

- você tem sindrome de perda de memoria recente?(/ arigatou Doris do procurando nemo! o q foi? eu gosto sim de procurando nemo né hikari?_aff..._)

- o que?

kagome balançou a cabeça e com isso acabou vendo kikyou saíndo, sorriu e disse.

- hora do trabalho e preciso que fique perto sempre da kikyou.

- O QUE?

essa garota era doida? ele nunca faria isso, ela suspirou e disse.

- tudo bem, mais se descobrir algo me fala tá?

ela sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de inuyasha e saiu atrás de kikyou, inuyasha corou um pouco, ela só podia ser maluca mesmo, resolveu ir atrás de miroku, depois de rodar a escola toda e não encontrar o idiota resolveu passear no jardim, foi aí que ele viu kagome... desmaiada...?!

o00o0o0o

pois é to um poco triste

[um pouco? eu to totalmente triste só mandaram uma UMA review, lógico q a gente amou q mandaram para a nossa histórinha né saki?

NOSSA?

[assoviando

isso é apenas a junção de duas loucas amigas¬¬

agora são três!

**oiiiiiiii!**

oi kotare.

[SAÍ DE PERTO DE MIM! VOCÊ ME ACORDOU AS SETE DA MANHÃ SENDO QUE EU DORMI AS UMA!

aff...

**aff**

bom, a gente vai agora responde a review.

isso aí vamo lá pessoal he said she said!

[ ela piroucochichando

_ida-chan: IDA CHAN!!!!!!!1_

_[ida-chan minha amiga!_

_**oiiii**_

_obrigadinha pela review, pois é, na minha história CURIOSIDADE é pra todo mundo ficar curioso!_

_[ que tosco_

_**aff**_

_caham._

_[ que lindo!(/cochichando para a kotare- será que é seguro dizer aquilo de novo_

_**eu naõ sei (/cochichando de volta**_

_Q?_

_**[NADA-**as duas juntas_

_bom, arigatou pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, eu não faço a menor ideia de como vai ser o outro mais eu vou fazer, afinal um pouco de curiosidade naõ faz mal né?_

_[ vc também ta curiosa p/ o que VOCê vai escrever?_

_é!_

_[ que tosco_

_**concordo**_

_aff..._

_bom arigatou!_

_pessoal!_

_FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA._

_[caham_

_**caham**_

_FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA E DOIS TRASTE FELIZES!_

_dois tapinhas no braço, doeu!TT_

_bom, é só apertar um botãozinho ali em baixo,_

_é esse msm!_

_[ isso aí bjão pessoal! até o proximo capitulo_

_**tchau eu não conheço ninguém msm só a ida-chan**_

_enquete:_

_v6 preferem a kotare ou a hikari? enquete que continua até o capitulo cinco, tem bastante tempo para responder._

_a)hikari, é lógico ela é linda, maravilhosa, esplendida e mtos outros adjetivos maravilindos._

_b) a kotare, é claro, ela é inteligênte, ótima dançarina, educada, bonita, maluca ao extremo, e outro adjetivos fabulastico(fanbuloso fantastico)._

_bjks_

_dêem sua opnião.(se quiserem)_

_legenda._

_(blablabla)- interrupções da autora inutil._

_[bla blá blá - interrupções da hikari._

_**bla bla bla** - interrupções da kotare._


	4. um dia com inuyasha

_oiiii amanhã viajo de volta!_

_ô a sakura indo ... ó a sakura vindo..._

_[afff_

_oi hikari._

_[ que tosco_

_tá bjks,_

_espero que gostem do capt, e naum to afim de falar então, leiam por favor e mandem reviews ok?_

_**um dia com inuyasha.**_

Ele correu até ela, seu pulso estava fraco e sua respiração muito lenta, ela parecia dormir mais dava para ver que não estava, e se ele fizesse respiração boca a boca? Podia dar certo! Ele se aproximou dela, de repente os olhos azul cristais começaram a abrir e ela sentiu o coração acelerar, ela queria? Respirou fundo e disse.

- inuyasha?

Ele abriu os olhos e a viu que ela havia acordado e sentou-se do lado dela, ela fez o mesmo e disse.

- o que ia fazer cachorrinho?

- eu ia fazer respiração boca a boca.

- por quê?

- porque você tava desmaiada.

- entenda, quando uma pessoa desmaia não se faz respiração boca a boca inteligência!(depende sabe se a pessoa desmaiada for eu e o que quer me acordar fosse o inu eu não via problema nenhum e vocês?)

- desculpa!

Ela se levantou e inuyasha também, de repente ela ficou tonta e caiu mais dessa vez inuyasha a segurou, ela olhou para ele e seus olhos se encontraram, ele sentiu algo estranho e ela disse.

- por favor, não conte para a sango sobre o desmaio, por favor.

Ele a ajuda a ficar em pé e diz.

- por quê?Podia ganhar bastante.

- não conte, por favor.

- por que te ouviria?

- somos amigos não?

Ele não sabia o porquê mais resolveu aceitar, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e disse.

- deixe-me leva-la até a próxima aula.

- tudo bem._ "Espero que não venham desta vez"_

Ele a ajudou a ir para a sala e por onde passavam todos olhavam para ele, ela agarrada no pescoço dele e ele a segurando pela cintura, kagome se sentia mal com toda a escola a olhando, foi aí que tudo piorou, kikyou aparece e diz.

- inuyasha quem é essa?

- oi para você também kikyou.

- me responda, não faz nem dois dias que eu te falei que estou grávida de você e já o vejo com outra? Que tipo de pai o meu filho terá?

Inuyasha revira os olhos e diz.

- cala a boca.

Ela se assusta, ele falou com tanta naturalidade, ele então percebe que kagome começava a ficar com febre, kikyou começou a falar, ele não agüentava, pegou kagome no colo e disse.

- até kikyou.

- o que?

Ele se vira e sai com kagome no colo, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que estava fazendo isso? Por que se preocupava? Ele a conhecia a menos de um dia, mais ela já havia feito por ele coisas que nunca haviam feito, havia falado com ele como se falasse com qualquer um, havia sido amiga dele, se propôs a ajudá-lo, ela disse.

- o que está fazendo? Eu tenho aula e você também.

- me diga onde é sua casa, vou te levar.

- minha casa?

Kagome ficou calada, não queria falar, não queria ir para lá, fazia o Maximo para não ficar lá, sendo mimada, paparicada, não podia fazer nada sem que lhe perguntassem algo, ele sorriu e disse.

- então vou ter que leva-la para a minha casa.

Ela se assustou e arregalou os olhos e começou a se debater e ele a colocou no chão e ela disse.

- nunca, você é um ano mais velho que eu, senão mais!

- e?

- você pode me atacar.

- por que fala com tanta naturalidade?

Ela olhou para os lados e começou a andar em direção de volta para o colégio e ele disse.

- ONDE ESTÁ INDO?

- PARA A ESCOLA SEU RETARDADO!

- HÁ MAIS NÃO VAI NÃO!

Ele foi até ela e a colocou no ombro e disse.

- você vai para a minha casa ouviu?

- SEU LOUCO! SOCORRO!SOCORRO!SOCORRO!

- pode gritar o quanto quiser.

- idiota.

- e me xingar a vontade.

- gay.

- hei!

Ela riu, sem querer mais riu e disse.

- por que quer me levar para sua casa?

- porque você está com febre.

- isso não é nada.

- para mim é.

- por que se preocupa?

- porque somos amigos não?

Ela sorriu e disse.

- pode me por no chão, eu vou para a sua casa.

Ele a colocou no chão e ela se sentiu fraca, mais disse.

- vamos.

Ela segurou a mão dele e eles foram para a casa dele, quando chegaram eram meio dia, a aula devia ter acabado afinal aquela era a ultima, ela se sentou no sofá, e reparou que ele tinha um ps2 ou play2 como era mais chamado, sorriu e disse.

- vamos jogar?

Ele olhou para o vídeo game e para ela e disse.

- kikyou não gosta.

Ela bufou e disse.

- QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE REPETIR?

Ela vai até ele ficando frente a frente e grita.

- QUE EU NÃO SOU A KIKYOU!

Ele riu e disse.

- pelo menos mais uma vez.

Ela riu, essa frase era de piratas do caribe, ele lembrava de cada coisa, ele sorriu e foi até o raque e disse com dois CDS na mão e disse.

- qual deles?

Ela sorriu e disse.

- esse. (eu não sei de jogos de ps2 por que eu não jogo há anos, eu sei sou ridícula mais, imaginem qual quiserem)

Ele olha para o CD e diz.

- meu preferido.

Eles começaram a jogar, quando deu quatro horas o estomago de kagome roncou, ela ficou vermelha e largou o controle se deitando no chão escondendo o rosto com as mãos e disse.

- eu não acredito!

Ela começou a rir, ele riu junto e disse.

- o que quer para comer?

Ela o olhou mais logo voltou a olhar o teto, batendo a cabeça no chão, voltou a rir, ele não entendeu a graça mais se deitou ao lado dela e ela disse.

- e seus pais? Não se importam de que exista uma garota grávida de você.

- número um, meus pais não sabem, número dois, você ia descobrir isso para mim.

Ela riu e se virou ficando de lado, inuyasha fez o mesmo, os olhares de ambos se encontraram e ele disse.

- sabia que seus olhos são lindos?

Ele tapou a boca depois de falar isso, ela riu e disse.

- não, mais sabia que os seus são lindos também?

Ele riu e disse.

- eu nunca fui assim com uma garota.

- como assim?

- tão... Natural, Elas me fazem me sentir meio deslocado, você gosta de coisas que geralmente as garotas evitam.

Ela se aproximou dele, ambos sentiam a respiração do outro, os olhares se encontraram, aquela garota era louca, inuyasha tinha certeza, mais uma louca linda, atrevida e especial, ela pegou as mãos dele e colocou-as na sua cintura, colocou seus braços no pescoço dele e fechou os olhos se aproximando lentamente, inuyasha sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos se aproximando dela, foi aí...

_fim do capitulo._

hora da música de fundo que eu ouvi escrevendo

_A confiança tá fluindo_

_Eu gosto do que estou sentindo_

_Quando sorriso não disfarço_

_Quando se quer alguma coisa a gente abraça_

_Eu mergulho em queda livre_

_Com você crio coragem_

_Aceito qualquer desafio_

_E qualquer coisa na bagagem_

_Eu confio em você_

_De olhos fechados posso ver_

_Honestidade, em um ser humano_

_Tá dificil de encontrar_

_Hoje em dia igual a ti_

_Considere-se, a pessoa mais linda do mundo..._

_O sorriso mais lindo_

_O olhar mais sincero_

_O meu porto seguro_

_A pessoa mais linda no mundo_

_A confiança tá fluindo_

_Eu gosto do que estou sentindo_

_Quando sorriso não disfarço_

_Quando se quer alguma coisa a gente abraça_

_Eu mergulho em queda livre_

_Com você crio coragem_

_Aceito qualquer desafio_

_E qualquer coisa na bagagem_

_Eu confio em você_

_De olhos fechados posso ver_

_Honestidade, em um ser humano_

_Tá dificil de encontrar_

_Hoje em dia igual a ti_

_Considere-se, a pessoa mais linda do mundo..._

_O sorriso mais lindo_

_O olhar mais sincero_

_O meu porto seguro_

_A pessoa mais linda no mundo_

_Você, você, você é o cara (3 vezes)_

_A pessoa mais linda do mundo_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_oiiiiiii_

_mandaram reviews! _

**tiveram pena de vc que ótimo!**

bom, arigatou gozaimasu para todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! leiam, e mandem reviews ok?(ainda estou sem vontade de falar)

bom, as respostas!

Jessicalpc: Q bom q vc gostou!, e consciencia da Jessi-chan( posso te chamar assim?) ouça ela, não me mate!

[por que eu tenho a sensação de que depois desse capt ela vai querer de matar msm?

**engraçado eu também tenho!pensando**

calem a boca! e jessi-chan continue lendo e mandando reviews, eu nem to colocando mto dela jornalista mais vou colocar mais ok? bjks!

sangozinha: valew miga!!

esqueçeu a preguiça( nas férias, bem dificil!) e me mandou uma review!

obrigada!

obrigada!

obrigada pela review!

espero que tenha gostado desse capt! e kagome tá bem maluca, mais vai ficar mais pode ter certeza, ela veio com tudo dessa vez! bjão!

[ espero que esqueça a preguiça mais vezes

**eu também espero de coração e vote em mim em hikari x kotare!**

[ ei isso não é justo! vota na HIKARI

**KOTARE**

[HIKARI

**KOTARE**

[HIKARI

CHEGA! ISSO NÃO É CAMPANHA ELEITORAL É SÓ UMA COISA MALUCA QUE EU INVENTEI E O PLACAR É:

HIKARI: 1 E KOTARE : 0

desculpem, voltando as reviews:

kaorin-sann:

kaorin-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que bom q vc não nos abandonou! suas respostas, kikyou grávida, bom, isso só no fim da história haushasuahsua, bom, a proxima, ela quer ficar com a história para virar a jornalista do colégio, um sonho lembra? capitulo dois e ela tá escrevendo só que eu tenho preguiça de colocar, tudo bem vou ver o que posso fazer, e Mc lanche feliz, o lanche bom, foi só vc falar para me dar vontade de comer um!(meu pai não comprou hoje to triste TT)

continue comentando( e comendo Mc lanche feliz) e eu também não gosto de picles!

bjão e arigatou gozaimasu pela review espero te ver de novo no proximo capt!

[ arigatou gozaimasu por votar em mim

arigatou pelo voto!

bjão

façam uma escritora...

cri cri cri-grilos

entendi.

FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA E DOIS TRASTES FELIZES!

apertem esse botãozinho roxo, esse msm!

[isso esse aí

**essezinho msm!**

e nos mandem uma review!!!!!!!!!!!

bjão

sakura-princesa

[Hikari

**kotare**

v6 preferem a hikari ou a kotare?

a)hikari super linda, legal, inteligênte sem ser CDF, não é convencida, ela apenas se ama pq se ela não se amar quem vai amá-la né?

b) kotare inteligênte, gosta de dançar, louca, meio medium, amiga, entre outros!

votem ok?

bjks

sakura-princesa


	5. grávida ou não?

oii meus curiosos!!!!!!!!!

eu demorei mais postei !

pois é a preguiça é grande...

**vamo pro capt.**

certo kotare.

[ ela tá certa.

-----------grávida ou não?-------------------

**Pire pire pire pire piriguete**

Inuyasha e kagome abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, eles se olharam, ele de alguma forma ficara triste, ela disse.

- vai atender.- a voz dela foi fraca.

Ele se levantou junto com a mesma que foi para a porta e olhou para ele do canto do olho, ele falava no telefone, ela abriu a porta e saiu andando, Inuyasha olhou para a porta e viu que ela havia saído, suspirou, tinha algo diferente nele, faziam apenas dois dias que se falavam, por que ficar triste? Por que?

Kagome andava nas ruas molhadas, havia chovido aquela tarde, estava com fome, mais havia algo mais forte, andava sem rumo, os olhos distantes, ela parou em uma praça onde viu algumas crianças brincando e kikyou, peraí?! Kagome viu que kikyou conversava com um garoto e ele lhe dava um envelope, ainda bem que sempre andava com sua bolsa de lado, para não perceberem que ela os observava ela comprou um algodão doce muito gostoso na opinião dela, foi até o lago onde dava para os ouvir um pouco e ligou o gravador, ficou andando de um lado para o outro, ela parou de repente quando ouviu algo.

"_Já falei com meu pai, ele aceitou, ta aqui seu pedido princesa."_

"_Valeu, agora cai fora antes que me vejam com você."_

"_Aquela garota ta andando muito aqui não é gata?"_

"_Ela... eu acho que já a vi antes, há! Lembrei foi a garota que eu vi com o inuyasha!"_

Kagome arregalou os olhos e saiu andando normalmente, saiu do parque e viu kikyou entrar em uma limusine, podia segui-la, pegou o celular e discou o número do suikotsu e disse.

-sui tenho um trabalho me ajude ok? Fico te devendo essa, já ne.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos para que suikotsu chegasse dentro limusine dela, ela entrou e falou.

- me leve até a casa de Yanamoto Kikyou sui, você vai me ajudar a descobrir algumas coisas.

Ele pisou fundo, logo chegaram até uma mansão, eles saíram do carro e ela disse.

- o que fazer?, O que fazer?

Ela mordeu a capa do caderno e ficou mordendo por um tempo pensando e suikotsu disse.

- entre e fale com os pais dela.

- o que eu falo sui?

- que tem uma entrevista com a família Yanamoto para o jornal da escola.

Kagome pulou em suikotsu abraçando-o e disse.

- você é o melhor sui!

- eu sei.

- a megume tem sorte de ser sua noiva.

Ela apertou o botão e ouviu alguém falar.

_Quem é?_

Ela pensou um pouco e disse.

- aqui é Higuashi kagome preciso falar com os Yanamoto por questões particulares.

_Pode entrar senhorita Higurashi e seja bem vinda._

-obrigada.

Ela entrou e começou a andar pelos jardins até chegar na porta onde uma mulher abriu, ela entrou e um casal apareceu e a mulher disse.

- oh! É um prazer conhece-la kagome querida, sou tsubaki e este é o meu marido toutosai.

- é um prazer conhece-los eu gostaria de falar com vocês, kikyou é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu trabalho para o Jornal da escola e gostaria de fazer uma matéria sobre ela, gostaria de falar com vocês, entrevista, posso?

Eles assentiram, se ao menos isso desse certo, valeria pelo dia inteiro dando errado.

0o0o

Faziam dias que Inuyasha e kagome mal se falavam, lá estava ele, olhando a fumaça do chá, seu pai fez mais um dia de família, até que ouviu seu nome e disse.

- sim pai.

- Inuyasha, vamos ter de ir a uma festa beneficente, o dinheiro irá para as crianças pobres chame um amigo se quiser.

- ta bem, eu chamo o miroku.

Inu-no-taishou viu a cara do filho e falou.

- algo o incomoda inuyasha?

- só uma... Digo algumas coisas, é que sabe uma ga.

Ele não pode terminar, pois ouviram a porta ser aberta e uma garota entrar ofegante com uma pasta na mão, todos olharam para ela e inuyasha disse.

-kagome? O que faz aqui?

- estou... aff, te procurando.

- já encontrou mais como me achou?

- fui à sua casa, disseram que estava na casa do miroku, fui até a casa do miroku e fiquei com a mão ardendo um motorista reclamando do fato dele ser pervertido e ele dizendo que estaria com kikyou, fui até a casa da kikyou e ela falou que estaria com o kouga, e eu me perguntei o que você faria com o kouga, fui até ele e ele falou que deveria estar em algum lugar imundo e perguntou se eu queria sair com ele, disse que não e sai a sua procura de novo, até que o miroku me ligou falando que quem estava com a kikyou era a kagura e que você estava na casa dos seus pais, eis a questão suikotsu não sabia onde era a tal rua que ele falou e eu sabia, tive que vir correndo, apesar dele quase me matar estrangulada e cá estou.

Todos se entreolharam e sesshoumaru disse.

- me perdi na parte do miroku.

Ela o olhou fuzilante e falou.

- aqui está.

Ela estendeu a pasta para Inuyasha e se sentou no sofá, olhou para os pais dele e sorriu dizendo.

- prazer Higurashi kagome.

Inuyasha folheava todas as folhas calmamente e falou.

- a avó da kikyou foi presa por fingir que era um peixe?

- na verdade ela tirou a roupa e fingiu ser um peixe invadindo uma propriedade privada de um dos caras mais ricos da cidade na época.

Ele estranhou e continuou a ver e izayoi disse.

- por um acaso disse para ela encontrar tudo sobre sua namorada?

Teve uma hora que ele sorriu e disse.

-ex namorada.

Kagome sorriu e disse.

- é bom eu ganhar o concurso com isso senão pode ter certeza o próximo que eu vou investigar será você, e você que se prepare.

Ele riu e a abraçou, ela retribuiu e ele disse depois do abraço.

- valeu k-chan.

- me chama de kagome! Odeio apelidos.¬¬.

-temos que comemorar.

- por que filho?- perguntou izayoi.

-porque kikyou havia dito que estava grávida de mim.

Inu-no-taishou nem esperou o filho continuar para começar a dar o sermão até que kagome falou.

- mais como eu sou tão maravilhosa.

Eles olharam para ela que apenas se levantou e tirou um envelope da pasta e entregou a inu-no-taishou.

-esse exame é falsificado, Yanamoto kikyou não está e nunca esteve grávida de Inuyasha nenhum e de ninguém.

Kagome e inuyasha se olharam, depois de um tempo eles saíram da casa dos pais de inuyasha, ele falou.

- obrigado.

- eu ouvi bem? Você falou obrigado?

-hei!

- que é?- falou ela sorrindo.

Eles continuaram a andar em silencio até que inuyasha disse.

- sabe meus pais vão fazer um churrasco semana que vem, gostaria de vir?

- churrasco? O que se faz em um Churrasco? – perguntou curiosa.

- você nunca foi a um churrasco?- perguntou ele surpreso

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, inuyasha riu e falou.

-bom, a gente toma banho de piscina, come carne, bebe refrigente, cerveja e seja lá o que for mais e conversa, ouve música sertaneja, muito coisa.

- hã, eu acho que já fui a um churrasco mais ele tinha gente de terno também, era para empresários e médicos, algo assim.

Ele riu e falou.

- eu te ajudo a escolher a roupa para o churrasco.

- sério?- falou kagome entusiasmada.

- sim, desde que você aceite comer um algodão doce.

- claro.

Eles foram atravessar a rua quando kagome olhou para o lado e um clarão veio...

-KAGOME!

Fim do capitulo...

0o0o0o

o q aconteceu com a kagome?

gente mtas aventuras, vou ditar o que vai acontecer.

- uma festa.

- uma rave.

- parque

-músicas

e mto mais

e não vou poder responder A review pq to apressada ok?

valew msm assim

as meninas agradecem

obrigada.

sakuraprincesa


	6. nunca mais inuyasha!

[ OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU TO AMANDO GENTE! TAMO ESCREVENDO O FILME UM DO NOSSO ANIME! VAI SER MTO MASSA! QUANDO A GENTE LANÇAR LEMBREM-SE V6 CONHEÇEM A HIKARI E A LOHANNA DIGO A SAKURA VIU?

ela acordou assim hoje, acham q a gente dorme com um troço desses quase matando vc? depois dela te acordar esqueça o que é dormir.

**melhor do q quando vc acorda a gente, cara! u.u**

QUE EU SAÍBA É VC QUE ACORDA A GENTE COM UM COPO DE ÁGUA FRIA! Ù.Ú!¬¬!

[calma hannah! respira! isso! esse capt foi super fofo de se fazer não é saki?

REFAÇA A SUA FRASE HIKARI! EU FIZ V6 OLHARAM!

**realmente, v6 são tão infantis . u.u**

ao menos EU tenho a lasquinha inha inha inha do celular do inu e as balinhas de café da cesta da k-chan!(N/A fanfic diario de kagome)

[ exibida!

**hunf!**

BORA PRO CAPT ANTES Q ESSAS INVEJOSAS FAÇAM OLHO GORDO P/ MIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[ para de gritar.

gomem kari-chan!

boa leitura .

Capt 6 ------------------- nunca mais inuyasha! -------------

Inuyasha empurrou kagome, acabou caindo em cima dela no asfalto, mais nenhum deles ferido, kagome olhou-o e falou.

- Inuyasha?

- você ta bem?- falou ele se levantando.

- to mais, obrigada.

Ele a havia salvado de ser atropelada, ele a ajudou a levantar e falou.

- toma mais cuidado viu? Não vou estar sempre por perto para te salvar.

Ela riu um pouco e eles foram para o parque e ela falou.

- vai ao baile beneficente?

- vou.

- com quem?

- tem que ter par?

- claro.

- você vai?

Ela pensou um pouco e falou.

- não.

Ele olhou-a e falou.

- quer ir comigo?

Ela olhou-o e falou.

- eu não posso ir.

- claro tudo bem.

Ele viu um carrinho de algodão doce e falou.

- gosta de algodão doce?

- gosto.

Ele foi lá e comprou um, ela estranhou e falou.

- pensei que fossemos dois, você não vai querer por acaso?

- vou, é que eu não consigo comer um inteiro.

Ela sorriu e falou.

- tudo bem, vamos sentar ali. - falou ela apontando para um banco com vista para o lago.

Ambos foram para lá e kagome começou a comer, Inuyasha a admirava, ela tinha um pouco no canto da boca e ele falou.

- você não sabe comer algodão doce mesmo kagome!

Ela o olhou e ele foi até ela e a beijou no canto da boca, ela corou, ele a olhou e pegou um pouco de algodão doce, fazendo questão de deixar um pouco no canto de sua boca também, ela o olhou e falou.

- você também não sabe.

Ela o beijou no canto da boca mais quando se separaram um pouco ela olhou-o e lhe deu um Celinho, quando iam aprofunda um beijo ela se afastou e saiu correndo dizendo.

- NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS!

- KAGOME?!

- NUNCA MAIS INUYASHA! NUNCA!

Ela saiu chorando, alguns olharam para ele zangados por virem uma garota sair correndo chorando, ele sentou-se de novo no banco e lembrou dos momentos anteriores, seu olhar se transformou em vazio, foi para casa andando, entrou no apartamento e jogou as chaves na mesa (N/A ele tem carro entenderam?), e se jogou na cama de casal do quarto, começou a chorar, era feio um homem chorar? Para ele não importava, o fato de pensar em nunca mais ver kagome o deixara assim, ela fora clara, lembrou-se:

_- NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS!_

_- KAGOME?!_

_- NUNCA MAIS INUYASHA! NUNCA!_

Nunca... Essa palavra repetia-se na sua cabeça... Nunca, era tempo demais... Tempo demais sem ela...

0o0o0o

Kagome entrava em seu quarto e jogava a bolsa na mesa e jogou-se na cama de casal, começou a chorar, por que o destino lhe era tão cruel? Por que lhe mostrara inuyasha? Por quê?

_Sua curiosidade o achou._

Tinha razão, ela mesma com sua curiosidade foi atrás dele, por que tinha que ser assim? O ditado estava certo, dessa vez a curiosidade matou o gato.

Toc toc.

-kagome? Filha?

- o que é mamãe?

A mulher entrou e encontrou a filha em prantos desesperada, abraçou-a e falou.

- nem tudo tem que ser como queremos.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, aquele assunto de novo, ela apenas falou.

- no momento, era o que eu queria.

Quanto tempo elas ficaram abraçadas? Nem as mesmas sabiam kagome então se separou da mãe e falou.

- o nome dele é Inuyasha, ele é tudo mãe, é inteligente, engraçado, educado as vezes, grosso outras, mãe eu o conheço a tão pouco tempo e já sinto isso, mãe eu dei um Celinho nele e me sinto culpada por dar esperanças.

- kagome, não é pecado ser feliz uma vez na vida.

Kagome abraçou o travesseiro e falou.

- ele me salvou de ser atropelada, mãe eu não quero que ele sofra.

- ele vai à festa?

- vai.

A mulher levantou-se e falou.

- venha temos pouco tempo.

- para que?

- hoje eu tenho uma missão muito importante.

- qual mãe? – falou a menina se levantando.

- ser sua fada madrinha, cinderela.

------------------------------------------

a mãe da k-chan é um amor não é?

ih por que a k-chan fez esses escandalo todo? o que será que aconteceu?

eu sei,

e a resposta do capt retrasado( ninguém comentou, to pra deixar a fic de mão!ù.ú.)

ida-chan: td bem, ainda bem q gostou.

[ valew por votar em mim!

**e em mim, apesar de a minha parte ser a melhor.**

parem de brigar,

estamos em uma situação critica.

[ infelizmente a fanfic está com mto poucas reviews.

**entendam a saki precisa de idéias já que eu fico fazendo as coreografias para as danças.**

[ eu tenho que escrever a nossa história

sobra para mim escrever essa e eu preciso de reviews, ninguém mandou no capt anterior,

se não gostarem falem, eu quero reviews nem que sejam criticas( desde q naõ falem mal de mim né? ¬¬)

afinal to quase pensando em largar a fic de mão, não sei como fazer o capt 8 sem v6 fofos!

[ pq o sete tá ótimo, mais o oito, entendam v6 são mto importantes.

**mandem reviews.**

eu vejo histórias com menos capts que eu com mais reviews, e tenho q falar elas realmente são melhores, mais eu fico triste.

por favor nem que seja uma única review,

sakuraprincesa.

[ hikari-hime-sama

**kotare.**


	7. o baile

oii criançadaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

os trastes resolveram me ignorar!

´[ e aí povo?

v6 não iam me ignorar?

**tamo falando com eles ñ contigo**

eu vou explicar, elas resolveram me ignorar pq eu não sei como fazer a parte da kari e da lô e não sei o que fazer da vida da kotare na nossa história.

[a gente te perdoa.

sério?

**desde que vc para de papo furado e coloque o povo para ler o capt.**

pra já!

bom capt!

Capt 7 -------------- O baile------------------

Inuyasha ouviu seu telefone tocar, como odiava aquele toque, desde quanto? Desde agora, parecia sem sentido, atendeu e ouviu.

_Inuyasha?_

-Que?

_E aí cara? É o miroku! Seu pai me ligou dizendo que eu ia para um baile com você, já _

_começou a se arrumar?_

-não.

_Então vai logo!_

- miroku eu não vou nesse baile.

_Por que?_

- vem cá e eu te conto.

_Eu já to indo aí com a minha roupa, me arrumo aí._

Inuyasha foi tomar banho, seus pensamentos só iam a uma pessoa, kagome, quando ela se tornou tão... Importante? Tão... Necessária? Saiu do banheiro e viu seu reflexo, havia chorado bastante, nunca chorara tanto, vestiu-se um pouco quando ouviu a campainha, abriu a porta e viu miroku pronto e falou.

-não ia se arrumar aqui?

- hey! Falei aquilo para te deixar melhor eu sou homem rapaz!

Inuyasha riu um pouco e deixou o amigo entrar em seguida fechou a porta, miroku olhou para o amigo e falou.

-ainda está assim?

- por quê?

Inuyasha estava apenas de calça social (N/A eu não vejo problemas, alguém aí vê?), miroku viu que o amigo estava chorando e disse.

- o que houve? Porque você chorar é algo de outro mundo.

- a kagome falou para eu nunca mais falar com ela, nunca mais, NUNCA!

- ta certo.

Falou miroku sentando-se do lado do amigo no sofá e falou.

- quem é kagome?

- é a garota que descobriu que a kikyou não estava grávida de mim.

- era aquela morena de quem você falava sempre e eu até vi ela com você?

- é.

- vem se arrumam, você a encontra no baile.

- ela não vai.- falou sem emoção.

- vai saber não é?

Inuyasha o olhou confuso, percebeu que miroku só queria que ele melhora-se e decidiu se arrumar, quando prontos foram para o baile, inuyasha com uma blusa vermelha social com um terno, miroku com uma blusa branca e com terno preto, o dos dois, quando chegaram no local do baile inuyasha ficou isolado, lembrou-se de varias coisas.

_- posso me sentar aqui?_

_- tem gente aqui não percebeu? E tem lugares vagos!_

_- mais eu quero me sentar aqui._

_- keh! Eu não vou sair daqui._

_- eu não pedi que saísse._

Riu um pouco, ela sempre fora atrevida, ele olhou para frente e viu ela, ela veio, estava linda com aquele vestido rosa costa nua, justo até metade das coxas, ia até os pés, e nos pés uma sandália de salto rosa além do cabelo cacheado, Inuyasha não conseguia parar de olha-la, decidiu ir até ela, havia outra garota do lado dela, uma de cabelos lisos com um vestido roxo tomara que caia que ia até os joelhos e uma sandália da mesma cor, miroku viu inuyasha olhar para elas sem parar e falou.

- eu gostei da de roxo.

Ele olhou bem e falou.

- a de rosa não seria kagome?

Inuyasha assentiu e miroku falou.

- eu vou convidar a outra para a próxima música, aproveite e convide kagome enquanto pode.

Inuyasha abaixou o olhar e lembrou:

_- NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS!_

_- KAGOME?!_

_- NUNCA MAIS INUYASHA! NUNCA!_

Sorriu e falou para si mesmo.

- nunca... é tempo demais kagome, tempo demais.

0o0o

Kagome não conseguia encontra-lo, viu miroku ir até elas, atrás dele estava Inuyasha, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, miroku chegou e falou para a outra moça.

- me desculpe se sou rude mais nunca em minha vida vi moça mais bela, tenho te olhado a dias sango.

- como sabia que era eu miroku?

- sigo seus passos e.

- fala de uma vez.

- eu te conheço, quer dançar comigo? Perguntou ele sem a magia de antes.

Ela sorriu e falou.

- agora sim.

Foram dançar, Inuyasha chegou para kagome e falou.

- oi.

- o-oi.

Ela não o olhava, ninguém falava nada, inuyasha então não agüentou e falou.

-olha para mim.

- não.

Ele pegou o queixo dela e a fez olha-lo, ele havia chorado, ele não conseguia falar muita coisa, apenas falou.

- dançar?

Ela assentiu, foram para a pista onde vários casais dançavam e uma música começou a tocar.

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

(_você nos meus braços_

_todo o mundo é calmo_

_a música se faz somente para nós dois_

_aqui juntos_

_e quando estou com você_

_eu me sinto vivo_)

Kagome colocou a mão no ombro de inuyasha e a outra na mão dele, enquanto ele uma na mão dela e a outra em sua cintura, começaram a dançar, não desviavam o olhar um do outro, dançavam calmamente, no ritmo da música...

**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**

_(a vida vai_

_sonhos romanticos param_

_então eu lanço meu adeus e nunca sei_

_aqui estava esperando, esperando aqui com você_

_e agora e para sempre eu sei_

_tudo o que eu queria era abraçar você_

_aqui_)

Eles começaram a dançar no próprio ritmo, ele a girava, ela sorria, estavam se libertando...

**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**

_aqui tão perto de um final feliz_

_quase acreditando isso não era fingimento_

_e agora você ao meu lado procura saber até que tenhamos chegado_

_tão distante nos estamos tão perto)_

Ela se virou e ficou de costas para ele, ambos seguravam suas mãos ainda, e começaram a dançar assim, ele a girava, era a própria dança deles, eles voltam à posição normal e a dançar no próprio ritmo...

**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
**_(como poderia eu enfrentar seu rosto dias_

_se eu deveria perder você agora?)_

Eles dão voltas no salão e ficam no meio, a luz fica neles, ele a gira, ela sorri, nunca havia dançando assim antes...

**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close**

(_aqui tão perto_

_de um final feliz_

_e Quase acreditando que isso não era fingimento_

_vamos lá sonhando pois sabemos que estamos_

_tão perto_)

Ele a pega pela cintura e a gira, logo que param ficam face a face, um sentia a respiração do outro, era um sentimento único, ela enlançou-o pelo pescoço e ele pela cintura dela, fecharam os olhos, e se beijaram…

**So close  
And still so far**

_(tão perto_

_e ainda tão longe_)

O beijo era desesperado, apaixonado, calmo mais ao mesmo tempo não, era totalmente diferente de qualquer outro beijo que já ouviram falar, podia-se dizer, que era o beijo da salvação, quando se separaram para tomar ar eles sorriram, todos olhavam para eles, mais para o casal pouco importava, para eles o mundo havia parado só para eles, sabe aqueles beijos que se vê nas histórias, aqueles que toda garota sonha em ter de seu príncipe encantado, aquele que era o beijo... perfeito? Era esse, perfeitamente perfeito...

0o0o0o

eu não acredito que euzinha da silva( meu sobrenome .) fiz esse capt! lágrimas nos olhos

foi tão bom,

se quiserem ver a dança deles é a dança do filme Encantada com a mesma música, só possui uma diferença.

1- eles não são atrapalhados por uma mulher maluca e um principe idiota

2-eles se beijam

3- o vestido é diferente igual a roupa dele.

bom, o inglês é meio falsificado ok?

eu só estou no livro dois, peguei de sites, a traduçaõ em sí eu não encontrei.

respostas:

BIA HIGURASHI TAISHO: aaaaaaaaaaa! q bom uma leitora nova!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! valew por comentar . to feliz da vida pq comentou! taqui o capt 7, logo logo vem o oito, espero q goste viu????????????????????????????

[ e aí bia-chan?? vou te chamar assim ta bem, pq eu tenho classe.

naum liga naum a hikari é patricinha msm.

[ eu só sou arrumada, bom, valew por comentar! bjks

**valew por comentar!**

KAORU YUMI : bom, a sango e o miroku começaram a se falar nesse capt, mais no próximo vc vai saber o q aconteceu com eles no resto do baile q não mostrou nese capt, tenho certeza

[ ela espera.

q vc vai gostar

**claro q vai minina! a mó palhaçada! vc vai gostar.**

**bjks**

bjks

[bjks

DESSINHA ALMEIDA ; oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! valew por comentar, tá aqui o capt 7, espero q vc goste viu????????? se naum td bem ( u.u)

[ ela vai gostar, pense positivo.

**espero q vc goste viu? pq foi feito com carinho p/ todos q leem "curiosidade".**

**bjks**

depois de ler um capt assim.

o coração bate forte

a vontade cresce

só quer fazer uma coisa.

apertar em um botaozinho roxo ali em baixo

e me dar seu comentario tão necessitado

bjks

xau

sakuraprincesa

[hikari-hime-sama

**kotare**


	8. o q aconteceu com sango e miroku

**meus amores!**

**finalmente...**

**eu fiz mais um casal**

**sango e miroku a tona! o q aconteceu no baile com eles? não ficaram curiosos? os dois sozinhos? então em primeira mão, oito folhas o maior capt q eu já escrevi de curiosidade!**

**o baile e mto mais!**

**italico é o q aconteceu no baile o resto é o dia msm!**

**bjks**

**sakura-princesa **

**nota: hikari e kotare ocupadas d p/ me irritar**

**capt. 8**

_Miroku levou sango para a pista, a música começou mais ela não fez nada para dançar._

_- não vai dançar comigo sango? – pergunta confuso._

_- eu só aceitei por que eu sabia o que o inuyasha ia falar com a kagome inteligência! Como se eu fosse ficar com um playboyzinho feito você!_

_- nossa sango, eu já estava ficando feliz achando que você queria mesmo ficar comigo sangozinha._

_- eu ficar com vo... - ela olhou para ele e falou ( n/a falou?¬¬) – SANGOZINHA É A SUA A._

_Ela não pode continuar, pois ele havia tapado a sua boca com a mão, eles estavam em uma distancia comprometedora, sango estava se perdendo nos olhos violetas dele e ele nos chocolates de sango, por estarem bem perto ele podia sentir o cheiro dela, um cheiro de jasmins, ele tirou a mão da boca dela e a puxou para mais perto de si, não estava mais nas mãos deles, ele se encaravam, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, a distancia ficava cada vez menor, já sentiam a respiração do outro, quando de repente ele a puxa e a beija, sango sentiu a pressão em seus lábios e sem pensar duas vezes deu permissão para ele aprofundar o beijo, quando deu por si, estava retribuindo o beijo.(N/A menina não é boba não viu?)_

_Quando se separaram sango olhou para miroku, o momento era mágico, era mágico... digamos, que o miroku abaixou a mão de novo._

_PLAFT!_

_-SEU HENTAI!SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO DE NOVO VOCÊ VAI FICAR MENOS HOMEM!_

_Miroku engoliu o seco, olhou para o lado, sango viu que ele ia gritar e tapou sua boca, isso mesmo, eram Inuyasha e kagome se beijando, sango sorriu e disse_

_- eu amo essa música- falou ela tirando a mão da boca de miroku.._

_- a que começou a tocar?- fala ouvindo._

_- sim._

_- quer dançar?_

_Sango hesita mais, assenti, se aproxima de miroku que coloca as suas mãos na dela, era uma música que não se dava para dançar direito, mais eles queriam ficar juntos, queriam dançar juntos, _

**Will you count me in? **

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place 

Eu estou acordada há algum tempo agora  
Você fez com que eu me sentisse como uma criança  
agora  
Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto animado  
Eu sinto um arrepio num lugar bobo

_Miroku colocou suas mãos nas de sango, ela dava um passo para trás e ele um para frente, ela um para frente e ele um para trás, ele a girava, as pontas cacheadas no cabelo voavam, enquanto isso eles se olhavam e sorriam,_

**It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**

(Refrão)  
Começa na ponta dos meus pés  
Me faz enrugar o nariz  
Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
Que você me faz sorrir  
Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
Não tenha pressa  
Em qualquer lugar que você vá

_Miroku a girou, ela sorriu, como o sorriso dela era bonito, o fez sorrir também, sem malicia ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas um sorriso e apenas para ela._

**The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safe place  
Under the covers staying save and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore**

A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela  
Mas nós estamos nos escondendo em um lugar seguro  
Debaixo das cobertas, ficando secos e quentes  
Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro

_Ela corou com o sorriso que ele lhe deu, ele a girou de novo e a colou no seu corpo, ela de costas para ele, __com os braços cruzados e ele segurando suas mãos, sorriram, _

**It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time**  
**Wherever you go**

Começa na ponta dos meus pés  
Me faz enrugar o nariz  
Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
Que você me faz sorrir  
Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
Não tenha pressa  
Em qualquer lugar que você vá

_Eles ficaram sentindo a música, o cheiro do outro, ele e ela queriam a mesma coisa, que pudessem ficar assim por bastante tempo._

**What am I gonna say?  
When you make me feel this way  
I just...mmm mmm mmmmm**

O que eu vou dizer  
Quando você faz com que eu me sinta desse jeito?  
Eu apenas...

_Eles se separaram e ele a girou de novo, ela sorriu, não estava mais se importando se era só uma conquista barata, no momento ele era só dela._

**It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go**

Começa na ponta dos meus pés  
Me faz enrugar o nariz  
Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
Que você me faz sorrir  
Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
Não tenha pressa  
Em qualquer lugar que você vá

_Eles voltaram ao passo do começo, ela para trás e ele para frente, ela para frente e ele para trás, ele a girava, ela sorria._

**I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

Já faz um tempo que eu adormeci  
Você me cobriu como uma criança agora  
Porque toda vez que você me segura em seus braços  
Eu fico confortável o bastante para sentir o seu  
calor

_Ele a girou pela ultima fez e a fez encostar nele, abraçados, apenas ouvindo a música e aproveitando o momento, não seria exagero se eles dissessem, neste minuto, o tempo parou só para nós._

**It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holding me tight**

Começa na minha alma  
E eu perco todo o controle  
Quando você beija o meu nariz  
O sentimento aparece  
Porque você me faz sorrir  
Baby, não se apresse  
Enquanto você me abraça forte

_Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela fazendo-a sorrir, fez somente para acompanhar a música, ela sorriu._

**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go...**

Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer  
lugar que você vá...  
Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer  
lugar que você vá...

_Ele a beijou de novo..._

CAPOFF

- DROGA!

Ela havia caído no chão e havia sonhado com o que havia acontecido na noite do baile, era uma manhã de domingo, as nove e meia uma garota com cabelos chocolates e olhos da mesma cor, pele clara e ai quer saber? Vocês já sabem como ela é, sango se levantou e pulou de novo na cama, foi para o banheiro e lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, além de ajeitar o cabelo, de repente seu celular toca,

- de quem é esse número? Alô?

_Bom dia flor do dia!_

-mi-mi-mi-miroku?

_Isso mesmo minha flor! E o dia está tão lindo, gostaria de saber se._

Ela não deixou ele terminar e disse.

- como descobriu meu número?

_Perguntei para a namorada do inuyasha! _

- namorada do inuyasha? A kikyou?

_Claro que não! Daquelazinha eu quero distancia!_

- quem?

_Adivinha¬¬ a kagome!_

- desculpa, não me acostumei, bom, o que foi?

_Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de sair comigo hoje._

- EU ADORARIA! Quer dizer, eu acho que posso.- ela não conseguia esconder a alegria.

_Sério? Ainda bem! Achava que você não ia querer._

- ta, e pra onde a gente vai?- a ansiedade tava quase matando ela.

_Eu não sei, que tal aquele parque de diversões que abriu agora? Shikon não é?_

- t-tá.

_Eu te busco as duas okay? Beijos sangozinha! Tchau_

- tchau.

Sango desligou e deu um grito que deu para se ouvir até no outro lado do mundo, só esperava que ele não tivesse ouvido, olhou para o relógio, tinha que ligar para kagome, pegou o celular e discou o numero da amiga, mal atendeu falou.

- aqui a sango! Vem pra minha casa agora e se não vier eu nunca mais falo com você okay? Beijos, tchau!

Desligou, era bom que kagome viesse mesmo.

0o0o em outro lugar 0o0o

- k-chan!

O garoto foi até a cozinha onde encontrou kagome arrumando algumas coisas na mesa.

- o que foi inu?

- parece que a sango quer que você vá a casa dela, conversar com você.

-agora? – falou a garota chateada.

-ela disse que nunca mais falaria com você se não fosse.

- melhor ir, a sango é capaz de cumprir essa promessa.

- então eu vou para a casa do miroku, quem sabe ele não precisa da minha ajuda para conquistá-la.

Kagome olhou para o garoto e falou.

- por quê?

-oras, eu conquistei a melhor amiga, é claro que não será tão difícil conquistar a outra.

- mais você já tem dona viu?

Ele riu um pouco e saíram.

0o0o casa da sango 0o0o

Ela estava nervosa, kagome ainda não havia chegado, ela então viu um carro preto, não entendia nada de carros(N/A nem eu), viu kagome abrir a porta do carro e dar um celinho no namorado antes de fechar a porta e falar com sango.

- o que aconteceu?

- você e o inuyasha por acaso?- perguntou desconfiada.

- por acaso o que sango?

- vem comigo.

Ela pegou a amiga e a puxou pelo braço, tinham que falar de muitas coisas, entraram no quarto, sango trancou o quarto e disse.

- você e o inuyasha por acaso passaram a noite juntos?

Kagome riu, e logo disse.

- de onde tirou essa idéia? Sabe eu acho que você e o miroku tem mais em comum do que imaginam.

- então como você estava com ele?

- eu fui para a casa dele, eu ia assistir uns filmes já que ontem eu tive uns compromissos.

Sango ficou branca, caiu na cama e falou.

- você não... Não teve outra... Teve?- ela quase não conseguia falar.

- sango, eu não tive, eu to ótima, eu só, to mais fraca. – falou ela quase sem voz.

Sango sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, kagome sorriu e falou.

- mais você me chamou aqui, o que aconteceu com o miroku hein?

Ela corou da cabeça aos pés e falou.

- aí kagome, ele... Tudo bem eu vou contar do começo.

0o0o0o na casa do miroku 0o0o0o

Miroku foi abrir a porta e viu inuyasha entrar, estranhou, ele se sentou no sofá bege na sala dele e colocou os pés na mesa de centro e falou.

- o que aconteceu entre você e a sango?

- nada demais, eu a beijei duas vezes, a gente dançou.

- eu e a ka também dançamos, e nos beijamos, a boca dela tem um gosto doce, indescritível.

- cara, tu ta apaixonado.

- eu sei. – falou com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- sabe, com a sango também é diferente, quer dizer ela foi chata comigo, mais depois ela acabou dançando, e sabe, eu senti algo diferente.

- vai em frente.

- já fui.

- nossa. – inuyasha riu um pouco.

Miroku estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e se sentou ao lado do amigo, inuyasha deu um grito, na mesa do miroku tinha uma foto da Sango, ela estava com uma blusa de alça rosa e uma jaqueta jeans, além de uma boina rosa os cabelos soltos, sorria, miroku abaixou o porta retrato na hora e falou.

- isso foi... err.

- você também ta apaixonado.

Miroku começou a rir, rolava no chão, tinha lágrimas nos olhos, inuyasha foi até onde estava o porta-retrato e pegou, sorriu e falou.

- Quando eu comecei a gostar da kagome? Eu não sei, talvez desde o primeiro momento que eu a vi, na verdade foi tão difícil de se entender.

Miroku o olhava confuso.

- sabe, você nunca quer acreditar que esta apaixonado, você gosta de pensar que nunca vai se apaixonar, e quando vê ela já te roubou o coração, você não consegue viver sem ela, seu coração pede ela, sua vida, tudo que você quer é ela, quando vocês estão perto um do outro a sua maior vontade é de beija-la.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ela riu e se virou ficando de lado, inuyasha fez o mesmo, os olhares de ambos se encontraram e ele disse._

_- sabia que seus olhos são lindos?_

_Ele tapou a boca depois de falar isso, ela riu e disse._

_- não, mais sabia que os seus são lindos também?_

_Ele riu e disse._

_- eu nunca fui assim com uma garota._

_- como assim?_

_- tão... Natural, Elas me fazem me sentir meio deslocado, você gosta de coisas que geralmente as garotas evitam._

_Ela se aproximou dele, ambos sentiam a respiração do outro, os olhares se encontraram, aquela garota era louca, inuyasha tinha certeza, mais uma louca linda, atrevida e especial, ela pegou as mãos dele e colocou-as na sua cintura, colocou seus braços no pescoço dele e fechou os olhos se aproximando lentamente, inuyasha sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos se aproximando dela..._

_Fim do flash back_

- uau! Você podia escrever um livro cara!- falou miroku ainda levando na brincadeira.

Inuyasha olhou para miroku e colocou o porta-retrato no lugar.

- me conte, vai sair com ela hoje né?

-como você sabe? – perguntou assustado.

-simples, ela chamou a kagome para ir a casa dela.

- O.o?

0o0o casa da sango 0o0o

- eu uso esse?

- ta lindo!

- não mais aquela rosa ta melhor não acha?

Kagome riu um pouco, já estavam nisso a horas, kagome olhou para sango e falou.

- sango, você pode estar o mais desarrumada o possível, o importa é o que ele sente por você.

- isso era para ajudar? – pergunta ela um pouco confusa.

- veste essa calça aqui, além de coloque essa blusa, além dessa boina e aquele all star ali.

- mais kagome, essas roupas não são para um encontro.

Kagome riu e falou.

- todas as vezes que eu vi o inuyasha eu estava do jeito que sempre me visto, você tem que ser você mesma sango.

Sango sorriu e falou.

- vou tomar banho.(N/A ela ainda não tomou banho? O.o)

Kagome ficou olhando o quarto da amiga todo bagunçado, sango tivera poucos encontros, alguns, terminaram com uma briga e bom, os garotos iam para o hospital, outras era por causa de kagome, lágrimas encheram os olhos da morena, culpa dela, sango se doava praticamente, kagome era culpada, de tudo, não merecia uma amiga tão boa como sango, não merecia, droga! Sua vida era horrível.

_Inuyasha_

Kagome arregalou os olhos, sua vida não era tão horrível, ela agora tinha inuyasha, deixa-lo seria tão difícil.

-kagome?

Ela olhou para amiga que havia acabado de entrar no quarto já com roupas e o cabelo seco, kagome olhou-a e falou.

-por que é tão difícil sango? – sango não falou nada.- por que é tão difícil para mim? Eu já havia me conformado, mais ele apareceu e agora eu não sei sango, não sei o que fazer sango!

-kagome as vezes as coisas acontecem para nos ajudar, talvez ele tivesse que aparecer, eu sou sua amiga a tantos anos. – sango abraçou a amiga.- não quero que você vá, não quero.

- ninguém quer.

Kagome enxugou as lágrimas e falou.

- você ta linda.

Sango sorriu, kagome fez uma cara e falou.

- falta algo.

Kagome viu os cabelos de sango e falou.

-cadê o seu babyliss?

- ta ali na gaveta da cômoda por que k-chan?

Kagome fez uma careta, não gostava de apelidos, mais inuyasha forçava em chamá-la assim e sango nem se fala, pegou o babyliss da menina e o fixador que estava junto, pegou uma cadeira no único lugar que se dava para ver o chão no quarto e falou.

-sente-se.

Sango obedeceu, logo kagome começou a fazer o que queria no cabelo da amiga, pegou grampos, sango não estava entendendo, logo kagome fez a maquiagem e disse.

-prontinha.

Na hora que sango se olhou se assustou, as pontas de seu cabelo estavam cacheadas, os grampos, ela puxou algumas mechas para trás, realçando o rosto de sango, além da boina, a maquiagem, era uma sombra rosa cintilante, com uma azul cintilante, embaixo a azul e em cima a rosa, dando um tom diferente, estranho, mais bonito(N/A de onde eu tiro isso? u.u), a blusa tomara que caía rosa com mangas longas coladas, uma calça estilo skatista, além do all star preto com roxo, os lábios pareciam mais carnudos graças ao batom, era um vermelho sangue, com um brilho por cima, não acreditava que era ela mesma, os cílios realçados pelo delineador, então viu kagome ao seu lado.

- falta isso.

Sango pegou o que estava na mão dela e sorriu, colocou, seu colar de gata, tinha uma gatinha de dois rabos nele, sorriu e agradeceu a amiga, logo ouviram a campainha, miroku apareceu com uma blusa de maga curta preta e uma calça jeans do mesmo estilo que a de sango, na hora que a viu ele sentiu uma falta de ar, seu coração acelerou, ela sorriu, kagome estava escondida ali perto, sango estava com uma bolsa de lado marrom de couro.

-vamos? – falou ela sem saber de onde tirara coragem.

- vamos.

Sango olhou para kagome e sorriu, saiu, miroku estava de carro, abriu a porta para ela que entrou, logo ele depois, rumaram para o parque.

0o0o

-3602.

Falou kagome terminando de digitar o número de celular de seu querido hanyou.

- inuyasha, vem me buscar vamos vigiar um encontro! Não quero aquele seu amigo hentai fazendo graçinhas com a sango! Também te amo, tchau!

Depois de algum tempo kagome viu o carro de inuyasha aparecer, sorriu e falou.

- demorou.

- desculpa k-chan.

Ela entrou e disse.

- não vamos perder tempo, para o parque.

0o0o

Sango e miroku andavam, haviam ido a alguns brinquedos, por mais que sango insistisse miroku não ia no trem do terror(N/A se é q esse brinquedo existe!¬¬ eu sei, isso é trágico, mais euzinha nunca fui para um parque de diversões, pq meu pai e minha mãe são super protetores, sempre é perigoso e blá blá blá, alguém me ajude nisso onegai!), sem perceberem estavam sendo seguidos, miroku foi até uma baraquinha onde tinha que atirar e derrubar as latinhas, ele conseguiu e pegou uma gatinha de pelúcia, sango agradeceu.

- você gosta muito de gatos não é sango?

- é, eu amo, sempre quis ter um mais minha mãe sempre me enrola.

-um, eu amo gatos também, e o mais engraçado é que meu melhor amigo é um cachorro, meio hilário tenho medo de cachorros.

Sango riu um pouco e falou.

-então é melhor não contrariar o inuyasha.

Ela parou, miroku a olhou e ela falou.

- você quer?

- o que? – pergunta maliciosamente.

- HENTAI! Sim ou não?

- sim.- falou meio incerto.

Ela pegou a mão dele e puxou ele para a fica da montanha russa, miroku sorriu, gostava desse, kagome e inuyasha um pouco distantes também foram, primeiro por que deveriam seguir sango e miroku e segundo por que kagome amava esse brinquedo, logo estavam ela, inuyasha, sango e miroku, apesar dos últimos não saberem dos outros, gritando feito loucos, rindo, logo miroku e sango foram em tantos brinquedos que perderam a conta, depois de um tempo, estava entardecendo, kagome e inuyasha andavam até que a morena sentiu uma tontura, o relógio dela começou a apitar.

-kagome?

-inu...ya...sha.

Inuyasha segurou-a antes que ela caísse no chão.

-kagome? KAGOME!

Sango se virou e viu inuyasha com kagome no colo, miroku se assustou, sango ficou branca, lágrimas se encheram nos olhos dela e ela falou.

- eles já estão chegando.

- eles quem sango? –perguntaram em uníssono inuyasha e miroku.

Não demorou cinco minutos uma ambulância apareceu ali, quando viram kagome disseram.

- ela esta aqui.

- levem-na com cuidado. – falou sango.

Inuyasha não entendia, e levaram kagome para a ambulância e falou.

- quem vai com ela?

- eu vou. – falou inuyasha.

Ele entrou na ambulância, não estava entendendo, mais agradecia a Deus por essa ambulância aparecer.

0o0o

Sango e miroku se dirigiam ao hospital(N/A sem especificações eu to sem criatividade para nomes!), miroku não entendia e falou.

-Sango o que aconteceu?

- ela... teve uma...snif recaída.- ela falou entre soluços.

- recaída? Recaída de que sango?

Sango olhou para miroku, ele via de longe o quanto a menina sofria, sango voltou a chorar desesperadamente, miroku estava curioso para saber, mais sango não queria dizer, ela fechou os olhos e falou.

- kagome tem Leucemia.

0o0o

ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

q segredo...

eu nunca imaginaria.

[ aff...

vc naum tava ocupada?

[ tava?

**kari, acorda! bom, people of our heart a gente agradece a:**

**biah higurashi taisho**

VALEU BIAH-CHAN!

q bom q gostou!

gente mandem reviews, tive mto trabalho p/ fazer esse ouviram? o nono tá quase completo com nove folhas.

bjks

sakura-princesa

[ hikari-hime-sama

**kotare**


	9. uma doença e uma rave

☺NÃO É UMA MIRAGEM!☺

[ NÃO É UM TSUNAME!

**NEM A QUEDA DAS TORRES GEMEAS!**

eu só ia dizer q eu tinha postado.

[ por isso msm, não é um tsuname, é um capt .

aff

**fiuu fiuu fiuu**

ok. pode ir em frente.

**o inu vai atrás da kiky-nojo? o sesshy nunca falou o q é aquela coisa fofa? a kiky-vaca tá viva? então ta na kra q o inu naõ é da saki! .**

tem gente q fica feliz por besteira... EU SOU ASSIM ♥♥♥♥♥

[ aff, tenham um bom capt e deixem q eu tiro a saki do manicombio.

♥

**uma doença e uma rave.**

_retrospectiva do ultimo capt:_

_Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de sair comigo hoje._

_- EU ADORARIA! Quer dizer, eu acho que posso.- ela não conseguia esconder a alegria._

_Sério? Ainda bem! Achava que você não ia querer._

_- ta, e pra onde a gente vai?- a ansiedade tava quase matando ela._

_Eu não sei, que tal aquele parque de diversões que abriu agora? Shikon não é?_

_- t-tá._

_Eu te busco as duas okay? Beijos sangozinha! Tchau_

_- tchau._

_-_

_- eu fui para a casa dele, eu ia assistir uns filmes já que ontem eu tive uns compromissos._

_Sango ficou branca, caiu na cama e falou._

_- você não... Não teve outra... Teve?- ela quase não conseguia falar._

_- sango, eu não tive, eu to ótima, eu só, to mais fraca. – falou ela quase sem voz_

_-_

_Kagome ficou olhando o quarto da amiga todo bagunçado, sango tivera poucos encontros, alguns, terminaram com uma briga e bom, os garotos iam para o hospital, outras era por causa de kagome, lágrimas encheram os olhos da morena, culpa dela, sango se doava praticamente, kagome era culpada, de tudo, não merecia uma amiga tão boa como sango, não merecia, droga! Sua vida era horrível._

_Inuyasha_

_Kagome arregalou os olhos, sua vida não era tão horrível, ela agora tinha inuyasha, deixa-lo seria tão difícil._

_-_

_a morena sentiu uma tontura, o relógio dela começou a apitar._

_-kagome?_

_-inu...ya...sha._

_Inuyasha segurou-a antes que ela caísse no chão._

_-kagome? KAGOME!_

_-_

_- recaída? Recaída de que sango?_

_Sango olhou para miroku, ele via de longe o quanto a menina sofria, sango voltou a chorar desesperadamente, miroku estava curioso para saber, mais sango não queria dizer, ela fechou os olhos e falou._

_- kagome tem Leucemia._

Miroku não sabia o que falar, kagome sempre fora aquela garota alegre, não... era um destino muito... cruel, o caminho até o hospital foi silencioso, segundo o pensamento de sango não tinha nada o que falar, o silencio naquele momento era melhor, eles foram até o saguão, encontraram inuyasha na sala de espera, com a cabeça baixa, ele segurava a cabeça entre as pernas como se não conseguisse entender, ou acreditar, ele olhou para sango, seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas, ele não sabia direito, mais sabia que era algo grave, sango foi até ele e o abraçou, ele retribuiu se deixando chorar.

- você já sabe? – falou chorosa.

- não, não direito, só sei que é grave, sango o que ta acontecendo? O que é? – a frase saiu com um pouco se suplica, com tristeza, agunia, sango sabia como ele se sentia, lembrou-se de quando kagome teve a primeira recaída, o medico achara que ela morreria, como um milagre ela continuou viva, e foi assim em todas as outras, sango e ele se separaram e ele falou.

- o que ela tem?

Sango chorou mais e falou.

- kagome tem Leucemia. – ela começou a chorar desesperadamente enquanto miroku a abraçava, chorando também.

- O QUE? VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO? SANGO, DIZ QUE É MENTIRA! ELA NÃO TEM ISSO! ELA É SAUDAVEL, ELA...

Ele voltou a chorar, uma mulher foi até ele e falou.

-shi, silencio Sr. taishou.

- SILENCIO? VÁ PARA O INFERNO COM SEU MALDITO SILENCIO! A MULHER QUE EU AMO TEM LEUCEMIA E EU DESCOBRI ISSO AGORA! ELA ACABOU DE TER UMA RECAÍDA MOÇA SE TEM ALGO MELHOR PARA FALAR FALE LOGO!

- a saída é a direita.

- que bom que não preciso lhe mostrar.

Ela soltou um "oh" e saiu, inuyasha chorava, suas lágrimas pareciam um pedido de suplica, um homem com a aparência de te uns quarenta ou mais anos apareceu, colocou a mão no ombro de inuyasha e falou.

- quem é você... para falar de sofrimento?- o homem falava como se engolisse o choro, dor e sofrimento dentro de si.- eu nunca tive tempo para minha família, eu era muito ocupado e não ligava, não ligava para nada.- inuyasha queria mandar ele parar de falar mais algo não o deixou. – mais eu descobri que sempre se colhe o que se planta e... – ele deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem e em seu rosto aparecer um sinal de dor. – descobri a alguns anos que a minha única filha tinha exatamente a mesma doença que a garota que você ama, minha filha tem Leucemia e esta em caso grave, eu por precaução quando ela nasceu tomei as medidas necessárias para que isso não acontecesse mais...- ele sentou-se ao lado de inuyasha, seus olhos azuis lhe lembravam muito kagome, pediam amparo, pediam salvação, suplicavam algo. – minha própria filha decidiu que irá morrer do que se salvar, ela decidiu morrer e não pude fazer nada senão respeitar o desejo dela.

Inuyasha sentiu como se compartilhasse uma dor igual ou parecida que a dele, abraçou-o, o homem assustou-se bastante, ninguém tinha essa intimidade com ele, somente sua filha e sua mulher, um estranho fazer isso, será que não sabia quem era? Não importava, retribuiu o abraço, sango estava emocionada, quando inuyasha o soltou ele falou.

- essa garota... eu amo ela mais que tudo na minha vida, daria a minha vida pela dela sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- você deve amá-la muito.

Sango ia falar algo, mais miroku fez que não, ele sabia quem era o homem a sua frente, uma funda tristeza lhe abateu, o homem olhou a janela que possuía no local e falou.

- tenho que ir, saber sobre minha filha, boa sorte meu filho.

Deu um beijo na testa de inuyasha e falou.

- que Deus ilumine a garota que você ama.

- a sua filha também.

O homem saiu, inuyasha de alguma forma se sentiu melhor, as palavras dele foram boas, saíram da boca dele como se fosse para acalmá-lo, Deus, tudo o que podia fazer agora era orar, apesar de nunca ter sido levado para igreja, e tudo mais, Deus existia?

-sango?

- sim? – falou ainda chorosa.

- a quanto tempo kagome tem leucemia?

- ela descobriu quando tinha doze anos, é um milagre ainda estar viva.

Sim, ele existia, afinal, se não fosse por ele, Kagome ainda não estaria viva, apesar de tudo, sua mãe insistia em ler a Bíblia para o garoto que se fascinava com ela, aprendeu que não devemos culpar Deus por tudo de ruim que caí sobre nós, pelo contrario, devemos agradecer por estarmos vivos, era isso que ele faria, mais um pedido, pediria para salvar sua amada, salvar ela era mais importante que o orgulho, juntou as mãos e colocou-as bem perto do rosto, já quase amassando e falou baixo.

- senhor, sei não falo muito com o senhor, que peco muito, que não ligo para as coisas que me são dadas, que andava apenas na companhia de más influencias, que brigo por bobagens, que posso ter cometido os sete pecados capitais, acho que até a maioria dos dez mandamentos eu quebrei, mais nesse minuto, eu agradeço senhor, eu lhe agradeço por estar vivo, por estar saudável, por estar respirando, peço perdão senhor, por todos os meus pecados, sei que são muitos, mais não estou aqui, falando contigo para pedir coisas para mim, peço-te outra coisa, peço pela tua serva kagome, aquela que o senhor pois como anjo em minha vida, me salvando do mundo, senhor eu te peço, salve-a, salve a minha vida, pois minha vida é ela, é o que te peço em nome de teu filho amado, amém.

Inuyasha olhou para o vai e vem e falou.

- espero que ele tenha me ouvido, nem que ao menos esta vez.

♥

Um homem olhava a garota que parecia dormir calmamente, mais na verdade estava desmaiada, ela abriu lentamente os olhos, lembrou-se de ter ouvido uma frase.

"_ainda não é chegada a hora da tua partida criança... "_

Ela viu que o medico a olhava, sorriu ao vê-la acordada, era um homem de aparentemente uns vinte e poucos anos, a única pergunta que conseguiu fazer.

- onde estou?

- no hospital geral de tokyo(N/A ê nomezinho que eu arrumei hein? u.u sinceramente)

O homem tinha um sorriso no rosto, seus cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos eram um tom avermelhado, a pele um pouco pálida, ele tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

- quem é você?

- sou Onigumo Naraku, sou especializado na sua doença, soube que teve uma recaída quando estava no parque com seus amigos, estou certo?

Agora se lembrava de tudo, inuyasha!

- inuyasha!

Ela tentou se levantar porém sentiu uma tontura e voltou a deitar, naraku sorriu, kagome viu nos olhos dele que era um bom homem.

- seu namorado já brigou com uma enfermeira, quebrou o balcão, deixou duas pessoas paraplégicas e acabou com a cantina.

- O QUE?

Ele riu um pouco.

- brincadeira só brigou com a enfermeira verbalmente, ela disse que a saída era a direita e ele falou que ainda bem que ela saiba e não precisaria leva-la, foi engraçado.

Kagome riu um pouco.

- da ultima vez que o olhei estava orando, srtª higurashi, esse rapaz lhe ama muito.

- não me chame de srtª higurashi, minha mãe me deu um primeiro nome para ser usado doutor.

- que bom, bem kagome, seu pai conversou com ele, eles já se conhecem?

- não. – falou um pouco confusa e preocupada.

- não se preocupe, eles não sabiam quem eram, creio que a senhorita devesse apresentá-los outra hora, vou avisá-los, volto logo.

O médico saiu, kagome olhou para a janela, estavam perto do inverno, logo logo, sorriu, gostava de neve, gostava, foi a ultima coisa que pensou antes de fechar os olhos novamente.

Inuyasha tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, estava ansioso por noticias, viu o homem ficar a sua frente, levantou-se rapidamente, seus olhos transmitiam tristeza, esperança e ao mesmo tempo imploravam, suplicavam, calma, seus olhos transmitiam sentimentos indescritíveis, ele viu a calma no olhar do homem de olhos vermelhos.

- ela acordou, vendo que o caso da srtª Higurashi é grave, afinal uma Leucemia aguda deveria durar até meses, é milagre que tenha durado três anos, e considerando isso eu digo que é capaz dela ter mais recaídas, já que sua Leucemia parece estar em estado final, o Sr. Higurashi me comunicou a decisão de kagome sobre a doença, fiquei assustado, bom, acho que gostaria de vê-la não?

Inuyasha assentiu e foi até o quarto da menina, bateu levemente na porta e abriu-a, viu kagome sentada assistindo algum programa qualquer, ela viu inuyasha, sorriu, o rapaz adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta, ele ainda usava a roupa de ontem, uma camisa azul marinho manga curta, uma calça jeans e um tênis, ele foi até kagome, sua maior vontade era de abraçá-la, mais sentia como se ela fosse de vidro, e fosse quebrar ao seu abraço.

- pode me abraçar. - falou calma.

Ele a olhou como ela sabia? Talvez estivesse muito na cara, foi até ela e a abraçou voltando a chorar, a menina fechou os olhos com força, sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, ela retribuiu o abraço, derramou algumas lágrimas, logo que se separaram, ele a olhou, seus olhos azuis transmitiam calma, ele sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, seus olhos vermelhos o denunciavam.

- não fica assim.

- não ficar assim? Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu kagome e vem isso e, kagome o que eu quero dizer é que eu te amo e você é a coisa mais valiosa que eu tenho, eu não quero perdê-la.

- e não vai me perder.

Ele olhou para kagome com um olhar cansado, ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou olhando kagome, ela pegou em suas orelhinhas e ele fez um barulho, ela riu um pouco e tirou as mãos das orelhinhas, ele colocou a cabeça no colchão da cama e falou.

- eu não quero te perder k-chan.

- e não vai inu, não vai.

Ela sorriu fracamente, por esse tempo, estava indecisa se estava fazendo a escolha certa, começou a fazer cafuné nele, ele teimava em não dormir, foi aí que ouviu uma voz, linda...

_Corações apaixonados fazem loucuras..._

_Há espera de conseguir um beijo do outro._

_Corações Apaixonados cometem erros_

_Só para ver o outro lhe ajudar a concertar_

_Corações apaixonados são tolos_

_Sofrem por mentiras ou meias verdades_

_Nossos corações não são diferentes,_

_Mais sim nossas mentes..._

O rapaz pegava no sono com a voz da garota, ela sorriu, havia dormido, a porta se abriu lentamente, era o pai de kagome.

-shi. – fez a moça.

O homem não acreditou, era o mesmo garoto que conversara a pouco, ela sorria.

- quem é esse rapaz filha?

- meu namorado papai.

Ele ia gritar mais ela mostrou que ele estava dormindo.

-namorado? Você é uma criança kagome!

Ela riu um pouco e continuou a fazer cafuné nele, sorriu, a quanto tempo o pai de kagome não a via sorrir assim, ele também sorriu e falou.

- você o ama não é?

- sim.

- esse rapaz te ama, eu me lembro de quando conversei com ele.

_flash back _

_- essa garota... eu amo ela mais que tudo na minha vida, daria a minha vida pela dela sem nem pensar duas vezes._

_fim do flash back_

- ele falou que trocaria a vida dele pela sua sem pensar duas vezes, eu aceito seu namoro, mais você não quer repensar?

- papai, eu já tomei minha decisão.- fala com o olhar vazio.

- kagome, você antes dizia que não tinha razão para continuar viva, agora olhe para ele.

Ela olhou, aquela carinha de criança indefesa.

- não mãe, não fui eu que dei a lição de casa do sesshoumaru para o soshima.

Kagome riu um pouco, ele era um pestinha até nos sonhos, foi aí que ele falou( dormindo)

- não kagome, fica comigo, não vou deixar você morrer, eu quero que você fique ao meu lado... Para sempre.

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta, olhou para o pai, mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios, fazia isso sempre, muitas vezes por não saber o que dizer.

- papai, eu posso pensar.

Ele sorriu, inuyasha ia abrir os olhos, o pai dela sorriu e fez que ia sair com a mão, ela assentiu.

- o que foi kagome?

- nada inu, nada.

♥

Já faziam um mês que kagome, havia saído do hospital, todos a tratavam como se ela fosse de porcelana, no colégio ninguém sabia da doença, as vezes uma tontura, kagome e Inuyasha estavam sentados na hora do lanche, inuyasha olhava para kagome, estava mais pálida, ele tinha medo de perde-la, foi aí que se lembrou de algo e falou.

-kagome?

- sim inu? – sua voz demonstrava tristeza e vazio.

- eu não tinha percebido, mais o dr. Onigumo falou que você já havia tomado sua decisão, kagome qual é?

Kagome o olhou no fundo dos olhos, abaixou o olhar, ele foi até o lado dela e levantou seu queixo para encará-lo.

- eu queria saber se você quer sair hoje? É uma surpresa o lugar!

Inuyasha olhou para o fundo dos olhos azuis, não tinham mais o mesmo brilho, não sabia se era pela doença, ou por ele saber e trata-la assim, sorriu e falou.

- certo, que horas?

- as nove.

- como devo me vestir?

- uma roupa normal, não é chique.- ela sorriu.

Fez- o sorrir junto, como amava seu sorriso verdadeiro, alguém os olhava de longe, seus olhos mostravam ódio, lembrou-se do que aconteceu, sim eles humilharam-na na frente de toda a escolha, pagariam muito caro, muito caro. ( N/A não vou descrever a cena, to com soninho .)

♥

Kagome se olhava no espelho, estava com uma blusa tomara que caía preta, com luvas pretas de seda, uma minissaia jeans, uma bota preta de salto, além de seus cabelos soltos, só com duas mechas presas atrás, uma de cada lado presas com uma presilha de strass em forma de libélula, sorriu, pegou um colar de cachorrinho, isso mesmo tinha um cachorrinho no pingente um chibi-inu, sorriu e colocou, logo a campainha tocou, pegou a bolsa e desceu, encontrou inuyasha com uma blusa preta de botão com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, além de alguns botões abertos mostrando o peitoral, uma calça jeans folgada e um tênis, kagome sorriu ao vê-lo, uma mulher estava ao seu lado.

- filha, esse é o inuyasha não é?- falou a mãe dela sorrindo.

- sim mamãe.- falou ao lado do namorado( N/A e QUE namorado viu menina? É impressão ou aqui ta mais quente? Kari liga o ar! )

A mulher olhou para ele e sorrio, abraçou a filha e falou.

- fico feliz que você esteja sendo feliz pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- vai me fazer borrar a maquiagem mãe e aí o inu vai ter que esperar mais!

A mulher riu e falou.

- tudo bem, volte logo filha.

- ta mãe, vou só na festa do kouga-kun no hall!

- DO LOBO FEDIDO?

- vocês se conhecem? – pergunta kagome inocentemente depois de saírem de casa.

- ele é o meu maior rival.

- então é seu rival amoroso também, ele é louco por mim, mais eu sou sua... – falou sorrindo, de repente ela abaixa o olhar e fala triste- por enquanto...

Inuyasha ficou triste mais falou.

- não é hora de falar de coisas tristes!

Ela sorriu entraram no carro e ela falou.

- me leva até esse endereço.

Ela explicou para ele, logo ele viu algumas casas diferentes, chegaram em uma casa onde vinha um som muito alto, inuyasha estranhou, umas luzes vinham, quase uma boate, mais a música era bem diferente, varias pessoas usavam roupas comuns, calças jeans e blusas coladas, eles saíram do carro e ela falou.

- não se preocupe, seu carro será vigiado.

- como? – falou curioso (N/A curiosidade meu filho, curiosidade u.u)

Ela estalou os dedos e apareceram vários homens com armas e vestidos de preto(N/A uh homens de preto XD aff..) ela fez um sinal e eles se esconderam, ele sorriu e entraram, a música não era funk, nem eletrônica, era outro tipo, dança de rua, aquelas dos estados unidos, todos abriam espaço para passarem, como se a conhecessem, ela sorriu e falou.

- quer dançar?

- ta, mais como se dança isso? – falou um pouco feliz e curioso afinal nunca tinha ido num lugar daqueles.

- sente a música.

Eles foram dançar.

**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You twerkin that  
You tickin' that, like a clock**

No começo inuyasha não entendeu direito, mais logo ele começou a dançar direito, kagome ria, dançava de um jeito que os rapazes olhavam para ela, mais e daí? Ela era dele, eles só podiam olhar.

**Verse (Petey Pablo)  
Cant nobody do it like i do it,  
when i do it, dog i do it  
(Break it down) Break it down putcho back into it  
Mean Yall aint ready for the im doing  
(Get up) Get up Putcho drinks down  
Dont want yall shloshin' your drinks out  
All over that your cheap blouse aint nothin but swallow in it anyhow  
(Still me) Still me I just changed the sound to the other one i had and just swapped it out  
(Switch) Kept somethin in the backround, cuz you in love with the song but you in love with the backround  
Come on let a momma work for me  
Make a playa wanna spend some money  
(Come on) I dont really like to spend a money  
But you can do what you do and do it well Imma**

Logo ele dançavam como se fosse ali desde criança, faziam seus passos, era só se soltar, será que kagome dançava ali a quanto tempo? Não importava, era só aproveitar.

**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You talkin that  
You tickin' that, like a clock  
(REPEAT)**

Eles dançavam juntos, separados, não importava, apenas dançavam, igual a todos ali…

**(Show up) Show up, empty  
Nothin in um, Her..her  
No Silicone, no lypo, no botox no tummy tuck (No)  
All Natural, let the day spoil when another brother in this world  
Good lookin momma  
That good and hot to death make an athelete lose his breath  
And had to move that when you bump south  
You gonna need a couple skirts keep fallin out  
(For Real) a 10.5 on a rhictor scale a high number you can go to 12  
shorty shaking like hell  
We ought be shamed ourselves, creator couldnt rock the bed that well  
(Look Out) Breakin it down, ridin this beat like (WOW)  
Papa jail man i gun her down**

Logo ela parou e olhou em uma direção, inuyasha também olhou, viu sango dançando com... MIROKU? Nossa, ela também vestia roupas do tipo das outras, ela os viu e foi até eles, enquanto a música ainda tocava.

- NOSSA O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – falou(n/a GRITOU!), afinal a música estava muito alta(N/A IGUAL AQUI EM CASA!)

**Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You talkin that  
You tickin' that, like a clock  
(REPEAT)**

- EU DECIDI MOSTRAR AO INU O QUE A GENTE FAZIA PARA SE DIVERTIR!

Elas riram um pouco, miroku foi até inuyasha e sorriram, elas dançavam e eles resolveram dançar com elas de novo.

**Bridge  
This is defiantly the wickedest thing i hear in my life!  
OK! I've been sippin on that patron  
(Get Up, Get up)  
I'm ready, Give you what you want  
OK! (Get Up, Get Up)  
Might not feel the same way tomorrow (Ok)  
But I'll deal with that tomorrow  
(Get up, Get up)  
Cuz tonight you got me feeling like i wanna take you home**

Inuyasha dançava com kagome, dançavam juntos, se separavam, girava ela, misturaram tudo, mais se divertiam, o mesmo com sango e miroku.

**Chorus  
Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You talkin that  
You tickin' that, like a clock  
(REPEAT)**

**(show me the money – Petey Pablo – filme step up se ela dança eu danço)**

- VAMO PRO HALL K-CHAN?

- VAMO!

-HALL ONDE É ISSO KA? – gritou inuyasha.

- VEM COM A GENTE INUYASHA! – gritou sango.

Começavam outra música, eles subiram a escada e ficaram no outro andar, que só tinha uma meia-grade de proteção onde dava para dançar também, tinha sofás e outras coisas, eles dançavam( N/A se ouvirem aquela música vão saber como vão ser as outras).

- NOSSA ISSO AQUI É DEMAIS SANGO! – gritou miroku feliz da vida.

- MÚSICA OU AS MULHERES SEU HENTAI?! – falou divertida.

- A MÚSICA E AS MULHERES.

PLAFT

- MAIS SÓ VOCÊ ME INTERESSA!- fala se aproximando e a beijando.

Kagome ria da situação, logo alguém apareceu e pegou na mão de kagome beijando a costas da mesma( N/A a mão viu gente, as costas da mão viu?).

- MINHA QUERIDA KAGOME, COMO É BOM REVE-LA!

- TAMBÉM É MUITO BOM TE VER KOUGA-KUN!

Digamos que alguém entrou no meio dos dois (N/A adivinhem quem é! ¬¬).

- QUANTO TEMPO NÃO É LOBO-FEDIDO?

- POIS É CARA DE CACHORRO! E O QUE FAZ NO HALL?

- MINHA NAMORADA ME TROUXE.

- E QUEM É A LOUCA?

- EU! – falou kagome sorrindo.(N/A QUEBRA A KRA!.)

- O QUE? VOCÊ TÁ NAMORANDO COM A KAGOME CARA DE CACHORRO?

-não o Zac Efron(N/A não esse já é MEU)- falou baixo mais kouga conseguiu ouvir.

-KAGOME, EU NÃO VOU DISCUTIR COM ELE, POIS ELE NÃO MERECE, ALÉM DISSO, EU TENHO QUE VÊ UM PROBLEMA QUE TEMOS, ATÉ LOGO MINHA QUERIDA.

Ele foi e kagome riu, logo inuyasha havia esquecido do "problema"(n/a um problema bonito mais meu inu vence), depois de um tempo eles saíram.

- nossa kagome eu nunca me diverti tanto! – falava inuyasha rindo feito uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente.

- eu sempre venho aqui.

- junto comigo! – falou sango abraçada a miroku (n/a so cute)

- só falta vocês irem para o pancadão agora. - fala miroku brincando.

- não dá, eu não sei dançar funk, sou péssima e super desengonçada.

Eles riram, resolveram lanchar, para a surpresa de inuyasha nem o carro dele ou o de miroku haviam sido roubado, sango falou que seu pai e o de kagome deixavam os "homens de preto "(N/A homens de preto!) para protege-las.

♥

gente eu quis dar uma festinha

[ rave

isso, para dar uma alegria e acabar com aquele clima.

**naum era pq vc já tava pensando nisso quando pensou na história? O.o**

kla a boca.

**kla vc!**

VC

**VC**

VC

**VC**

keh!

[ CRIANÇAS PAREM DE BRIGAR SENÃO A KARIZINHA FICA BRAVA!

- GOTA MÃE-

respostas das reviews.

**_biah higurashi taisho: _**

biah-chan, eu também não sei o pq de vc ter me contado isso mais eu fiquei mto feliz, sério, o fato de vc ter me contado isso me deixou feliz, o fato de ter confiado em mim, pode ser até que vc naum tivesse essa intenção, vc de alguma forma eu sinto q confiou em mim, e eu te agradeço, eu me emocionei quando li a sua review e quase chorei, e vc tem toda razão, qro te recompensar de alguma forma, e já a tenho na kbeça, uma surpresa p/ vc, além de q vc tem toda razão, temos que viver a vida a cada instante como se fosse o ultimo, sem deixar as responsabilidades de lado é claro,

[ olha quem fla ¬¬

**deixa ela continua kari.**

valew kotari-chan, bom, realmente, eu não sou mto responsavel, mais eu também passei e ainda passo por um momento dificil na minha vida, digamos q eu qro usar a sua review como fla da k-chan ou da sango-chan, se eu puder é claro, isso é além da surpresa, biah-chan, eu também passei por uma doença, e tenho q tomar um remedio controlado, uma doença chamada EPILEPSIA, eu vi a minha mãe em desespero em minha frente, e não podia flar, respirar,nem me mexer, na minha convulsão, eu não podia fazer nada além de ver o desespero da minha mãe tentando de alguma forma me fazer respirar e me mexer, eu tive duas vezes, a segunda eu naõ me lembro pois estava tão cansada que acabei dormindo, mais na primeira foi desesperador p/ mim e p/ a minha familia, também não sei o pq de estar te contando isso, bom, e p/ qualquer um q ler, apenas, digo q eu vi isso cmo algo bom p/ mim, afinal adquiri mais responsabilidade, além de ver a vida mais ainda pelo lado bom, q bom q gostou do capt anterior, kissu

_**dessinha-almeida**_ :

arigatou! é msm terrivel naum ter ido a um parque de diversões, MAIS UM DIA EU VOU!

valew é trem fantasma, vou ajeitar viu?

arigatou gozaimasu!

espero q goste do capt ok?

bjks

arigatou minna!

ei! s-sabe esse botãozinho, eu to cum medo de apertar e uma kikyou sair de lá, pode apertar p/ mim? valew

sakuraprincesa

[hikari-hime-sama

**kotare**

**Obs: os versos em italico q a k-chan canta no hospital são o refrão da música corações apaixonados de autoria de Sakuraprincesa**


	10. churrasco e curiosidade

oi pessoinhas! se estiverem procurando uma autora para matar por atraso a sakura está bem ali atrás do sofá.

**eu posso tirar o sofá para ajudar na hora dos tomates querem?**

QUE AMIGAS EU FUI ARRUMAR!

splash!

droga ela esquivou do tomate.

LEIAM O CAPT PRIMEIRO!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome olhou para aquela bagunça e sorriu, de repente viu um copo de refrigerante a sua frente e virou o rosto.

- achei que estivesse com sede. – ela pegou o copo e deu um beijo no namorado.

- você é o melhor namorado do mundo sabia?

- se sou o melhor não me importa, afinal, estou com você não estou? – a menina sorriu abraçou o braço do garoto e bebeu um gole de seu refrigerante e disse.

- meu pai do céu, eu nunca tinha visto tanto fuzuê em um lugar só.

- viu como um churrasco é bom?

- meu primeiro churrasco, nossa eu nunca tinha ouvido essas músicas.

- já que você não pode vir naquele primeiro eu resolvi fazer outro. – ele a olhou carinhoso e tirou o copo da mão dela e colocou na mesa e se aproximou dela, ela fechou os olhos, ele a pega pela cintura, abre os olhos e ela também porém os arregala.

- não... você não vai fazer isso.

SPLASH!

- INUYASHA!

O hanyou se matava de rir, havia jogado kagome na piscina junto com ele.

- tarde demais já fiz. – se aproximou dela que disse.

- menino mau, vai ficar de castigo.

- há tia kagome, inuyasha não merece castigo não.- ela se aproxima dele e diz.

- há vai sim. – eles estavam em uma distancia comprometedora, quando ela levanta os braços e põe na cabeça de inuyasha fazendo força para baixo, mas o hanyou pega ela pela cintura e a levanta, ela começa a bater nas costas dele.

- há inu me deixa descer! – ele a solta e ela fica de costas na borda da piscina.

- agora você vai ver senhorita kagome Higurashi. – antes que ela disse-se algo ele a beijou, como sempre, um beijo apaixonado, quando iam se separando ele começou a fazer cócegas nela.

- para...para...inu...yasha...para... – falava a menina entre risos, ele a pegou pela cintura e a colocou para fora da piscina, sentada na borda, depois sentou-se ao lado dela e a beijou de novo, se separaram e ela disse.

- isso é tão legal, eu não podia morrer sem ver isso. – ela percebeu o que havia falado e se virou, sim , inuyasha com as orelhinhas abaixadas, olhando para a água, ela tocou no queixo dele levantando-o delicadamente, fazendo-o encara-la, ela abaixou o olhar e falou.

- eu sou uma burra, não queria estragar tudo.

- não estragou nada princesa. – ele tocou na face dela e falou. – eu só acho que não é bom pensarmos nisso agora tudo bem?temos um churrasco para aproveitar, vou ver se o inútil do sesshoumaru esta olhando as carnes, já volto neném(n/a me inspirei no meu padrasto, ele só chama a minha mãe de neném, e ela chama ele de bebe afinal o neném dela SO EU!ù.Ú).

Ele se levantou e saiu, a menina bateu os pés na água e suspirou, sentiu então alguém lhe tocar o ombro direito e se virou viu sango sorrindo.

- já viu quem está aqui? – kagome não entendeu e olhou para frente, deu um grito e se levantou correndo indo ao encontro da garota.

- KAGOME!!(n/a quem será que gritou?O.O)

- RIN!! (n/a ALELUIA! DEUS É PAI! A RIN APARECEU!)

- quem? – pergunta um hanyou entretido nas carnes, as colegiais se abraçaram como se o mundo fosse acabar, se olhavam, gritavam, logo estavam contando tudo que tinha acontecido.

- ai prima nós vamos nos divertir tanto, podemos ir ao cinema, ao shopping, as compras com certeza, sabe quando eu estava em kyoto tinha um garoto que se achava um maximo e pediu para ficar comigo, eu como sempre disse que não, afinal ele era um idiota, e alias onde é que ta o miroku? Eu soube que você esta namorando, ai to tão feliz, finalmente esqueçeu aquele idiota do yukiko de anos atrás por favor né, ninguém merecia aquilo... – rin continuava a falar sobre tudo, kagome escutava alegre, a quanto tempo não via rin? A anos, desde que aquele acidente acontecera, somente rin conseguia deixa-la alegre e entediada, afinal ouvir rin falar não era a coisa mais excitante do mundo, mas e daí? Ela riu, e começou a falar também, um garoto se aproxima com um prato de carne e fala.

- as senhoritas vão querer? – kagome sorriu e falou.

- não sei, acho que não. – ele a olhou e falou.

- será que eu vou ter que dar na boca da minha doentinha preferida? – ela sorriu e disse.

- pois é doutor, eu to muito ruim. – ele pega uma carne e leva até a boca dela, porém a menina captura a boca do garoto antes, rin segurou o riso e falou.

- é acho que esse é o seu namorado, bem, me da isso aqui. – ela pega o prato de carne – e tchauzinho. – ela saiu deixando o casal se beijando, finalmente kagome tinha superado, ou ao menos parecia ter superado a morte de sakura.

- será que a senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu? – a menina se virou e falou.

- seu hentai! Quanto tempo mi-kun! – fala a menina o abraçando, porém miroku abaixa sua mão e toca em partes impróprias, e leva um tapa, a menina sorri.

- nunca vai mudar hein houshi? – ele da de ombros.

- RIN!

- SANGO!

E recomeça a sessão abraço e grito, miroku revira os olhos.

- então sango? Quer dizer que esta namorando o meu amigo houshi aqui é?

- pois é rin, logo eu com esse pervertido.

- não sei como você agüenta ele sango.

- nem eu.

As duas riram.

- bem, eu acho que já esta bom a sessão elogie o miroku. – rin entendeu, ele queria beijar sango e ficou com vergonha.

- esta com vergonha houshi?

- não, imagina rin é que...

- mi-kun, esta com vergonha de me beijar na frente da rin? – ele suspirou derrotado.

- sim sango-chan, é que sabe a rin nunca foi só minha amiga.

- como assim?- sango estava confusa. (n/a eu também, explica isso miroku! o.ó)

-nós já namoramos sango, eu conheci o miroku quando vim passar férias aqui e aí a gente ficou sabe? Por isso ele tem vergonha, eu sou quase uma irmã para ele.

Sango o olhou fria e falou.

- isso é coisa do passado não é? – ele ia se esconder atrás de rin, mas ia piorar, se arrumou, peito para frente, e disse suspirando.

- é.

- eu acho melhor eu ir, me entrosar sabe? Já que há kagome esta muito ocupada com o namorado e vocês já vão ficar.

Ela olhou para miroku que fazia um "obrigado" com a boca, rin sorriu e saiu, colocou a carne em uma mesa qualquer e se sentou em uma cadeira olhando a piscina, até que ouviu uma voz.

- eu estava sentado aí. – ela olhou para o dono da voz e ficou maravilhada, era um youkai lindo, parecia muito com inuyasha, possuía cabelos lisos prateados até abaixo da cintura, um corpo escutural molhado pela água(n/a HIKARI LIGA ESSE AR MININA), deixando o mais belo, possuía orelhas pontudas mas pequenas, uma pose de sério que o deixava apenas mais belo.( n/a/h/k lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!).

- há desculpe, eu não sabia, bem, eu sou a rin, sou de kyoto, sou a prima da kagome, aquela a namorada do inuyasha, conhece ele? Bem, não importa quem é você? De onde você é? Desculpe pro sentar na cadeira mais uma vez, é que não tinha ninguém... - como sempre rin continuou a falar, o rapaz estava assustado tanto com o tanto que a menina falava, como com a beleza da garota, cabelos negros indo até a cintura em corte V, a menina estava com um biquíni rosa de flores costa nua, que ele diria que era lindo, ela parou de falar e ele não falou nada, ela abaixou a cabeça e disse baixo.

- se não quer conversar tudo bem.

- sesshoumaru. – ele fala com um ar de superioridade, a menina o olha.

- como?

- é o meu nome.

- hum? SESSHY! – fala a menina pulando no pescoço dele. – vamos nadar?

- não. Me. Chame. De. Sesshy. – fala ele super frio, porém a menina sorriu.

- tudo bem sesshy, agora vamos para a piscina. – ele continua frio, rin soltou ele e abaixou a cabeça.

- se não quiser tudo bem. – ele olhou para aquele rostinho triste e suspirou.

- vamos logo. – ele se virou para ir e sentiu um peso, rin pulara nas costas dele, ele olhou para ela com raiva, mas ela nem ligou.

- vamos sesshy! – ele suspirou, ia ser um longo dia.

0o0o0o

Kagome andava nos corredores do colégio, onde inuyasha havia se metido afinal? Ela continua andando e encontra sango e miroku, ela chega perto e suspira ao ver o que eles estavam dizendo.

- eu tenho que ir.

- agora mi-kun? – pergunta sango.

- sim san-chan.

- fica mais um pouco mi-kun.

- mas eu tenho que ver se tem um livro na biblioteca benzinho.

- mas mi-kun, eu não sou mais importante?

- sem querer interromper mas já interrompendo. – kagome os olha e percebe que não as ouviram, então teve uma idéia maravilhosa.

- MIROKU! EU TENHO UM CARD DOS YANKES E VOCÊ NEM TEM!

- ME DA! – ele olha para a kagome e percebe que ela não tem card nenhum e suspira sango também.

- bem que a rin me disse que você era viciado em cards dos yankes.

- bem, eu vou para a biblioteca, a propósito kagome você viu o inuyasha?

- era o que eu ia perguntar a vocês. – sango suspira e fala.

- bem ao menos sabe que nós também não sabemos, eu vou com você mi-kun, até logo ka. – a menina assenti e volta para a sua procura ao namorado, de repente sente ser abraçada por trás, se vira e depara com seu amor.

- estava de procurando inu.

- eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

A menina ficou desconfiada.

- que tipo de surpresa. – ele riu.

- deixa de ser desconfiada mulher, vamos sair hoje, quero te levar a um lugar onde meus pais me levavam quando eu era pequeno.

- tudo bem, vamos.

Ela começou a andar mas ele a puxou pelo braço e a beijou.

- não podemos ficar mais um pouquinho aqui?

- não, por que eu tenho um trabalho enorme de história, mas se quiser fazer por mim. – ele a interrompeu.

- estraga prazeres. – ela sorriu. – eu vou terminar de arrumar a minha surpresa.

Ela assentiu.

- um aviso ka, esteja pronta as oito.

Ela não entendeu.

- por que?- ele se aproximou e disse no seu ouvido.

- se eu contar deixa de ser surpresa.

0o0o0o0o

Ele a guiava para a frente do local, kagome estava vendada, sango estava estranhamente nervosa, não de raiva, porém por medo de algo, ela não queria dizer o que era para inuyasha, podia muito bem ter razão, mas ele queria passar o Maximo de tempo que pudesse com a sua namorada, antes... Que algo acontecesse.

- Ai inu! Onde é que a gente ta indo? – pergunta a garota já querendo fazer-se de emburrada para tentar descobrir, porém o garoto apenas riu.

- você já já vai saber.

Sango olhou para a amiga de uma forma estranha, kagome sentiu o olhar da outra, sentiu a sensação de medo e nervosismo, isso fez a menina senti-se um pouco em alerta, de repente ele parou.

- onde estamos?

Ela sentiu a venda lhe cair os olhos, e olhou, estavam em um bar-ôke, ela arregalou os olhos.

"vai lá kagome é a sua vez! – falou a loura sorrindo"

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, e mais uma lembrança lhe veio à mente.

"nossa kagome você canta muito bem!- a menina deu mais um de seus sorrisos especiais para a morena que também sorriu."

Kagome não via mais nada, além de suas lembranças, era tudo o que ela podia ver, como se fosse naquele momento.

" é a sua vez sakura!- fala a morena rindo."

Sango arregalou os olhos, também sentiu-se assim.

"mas eu não sei cantar k-chan! – a loura insiste, porém a morena a puxa e a leva para o palco."

Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de kagome e de sango.

" para quem não sabia cantar não é saku-chan?- a menina deu uma risada sem graça"

Tudo parecia mais nítido para as duas, eram como se estivessem vivendo o momento.

" vai indo kagome que eu vou pegar a minha bolsa que eu esqueci! – a outra assenti.

- mas volte logo!"

Kagome derramou lágrimas, inuyasha e miroku não estavam entendendo.

" a morena se virou e gritou..."

-SAKURA!!

0o0o0o0o0o0

(vemos uma mãozinha atrás do sofá)

eu sei que querem me matar, depois de um capt com umas onze folhas eu dou um de quatro, desculpem! mas é q eu não sabia COMO colocar as idéias no capt, e eu achei q se eu colocasse mais sobre a ultima parte perderia a ...

kukuku

curiosidade.

vocês também só me mandaram UMA entenderam? UMA UNICA REVIEW

não q eu esteja reclamando,

mas,

bia higurashi taisho arigatou,

o próximo capt terá o q vc havia colocado na review okay? eu fiz uma mistura louca do primeiro capt 10 q eu escrevi com o segundo capt 10 q escrevi,

FICOU HORRIVEL!

O PROXIMO SERÁ MELHOR!

PROMETO!

bjinhos...

buááááááá

sakura-princesa.

coitada, mandem reviews gente, ela tá entrando em depressão.

** na verdade ela não tá entrando, só q ela PODE entrar, se ficar sem reviews é claro.**

(sakura saí correndo)

mandem reviews, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**bjinhos da kotare.**

e da hikari-hime-sama.


	11. o acordar de um anjo

oi meus fofos,

sinto-lhes informar q a fic mudou totalmente de rumo e por favor

QUEM SOUBER COMO COLOCAR EM DUAS! DUAS CATEGORIAS ME AVISE, pq agora essa fic vai ter um pouco de CCS, sabe cumé, a irmã da ká chegou na área e veio isso na minha mente, mas ela ñ mudou TOTALMENTE só um pouco, só adicionou sabe?

eu aproveitei para postar a noite pq os trastes estão dormindo,

beijos e aproveitem o capt.

0o0o0o0o00o o acordar de um anjo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-SAKURA!!_

Sango correu até a amiga e a abraçou, kagome estava sentada de joelhos no chão, com as mãos na cabeça e chorando descontroladamente, inuyasha foi até as duas e abraçou a namorada que trocou o colo da amiga para o do namorado, o mesmo aconteceu com sango.

- calma, seja o que for, já passou. – fala inuyasha acariciando os cabelos da morena e falou olhando para sango.

- sango, o que está acontecendo? – a morena abaixou a cabeça e falou.

- se não quiser kagome, não precisa entrar, o inuyasha não vai te forçar.

- e-eu. – foi tudo o que ela disse.

- alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou inuyasha já alterando o tom de voz.

- kagome? – a morena saiu do abraço do namorado e o olhou triste. – kagome não vai a bar-ôkes faz dois anos.

- por que? – perguntou inuyasha, kagome assentiu, sango suspirou e falou.

- por que a irmã dela sofreu um acidente e ficou de coma logo depois de sair de um bar-ôke.

- O QUE? – inuyasha olhou a menina chorando, ela havia voltado aos seus braços. –ô minha pequena, me perdoe, eu não sabia, se quiser, podemos ir a outro lugar, que tal?

A menina o olhou, sorriu, porém outra lembrança lhe veio.

" _me prometa k-chan, me prometa que nunca desistirá de viver. – falou a loura um tanto triste._

_- eu não posso prometer isso sakura! Sem você eu. – a outra a olhou triste._

_- mas eu vivi, você tem uma vida pela frente, por favor kagome, viva. – depois disso ela fechou os olhos."_

-não.

Sango arregalou os olhos.

- tem certeza? – falou o hanyou um tanto confuso e preocupado.

- absoluta, eu prometi a sakura que eu viveria, e é isso que vou fazer.

Ele sorriu e adentraram o local.

0o0o0o

Não estava tão cheio, porém não tão vazio, o grupo de amigos sorria e se divertia, de repente sango olha para o palco e fala.

- eu vou lá.

Todos a olham um tanto surpresos.

- você é má. – a outra sorriu.

- o que posso fazer se canto melhor que esse bando de gansos gripados? – o grupo riu um pouco e sango se levantou, foi para o palco e gritou:

- PORTA ABERTA!LUKA!

A música começou a tocar e sango sorriu para kagome que abraçou inuyasha, o rapaz ficou pensando no que sango lhe dissera, a irmã da kagome, em coma, isso era terrível, mas ele queria saber, ele queria saber mais, ele estava curioso... havia conhecido finalmente a curiosidade.

Os dias passam devagar  
A noite me diz que você não vai voltar  
Os móveis saem do lugar  
Eu corro o mundo e não consigo te alcançar...

Sem você meu rádio fica mudo  
Minha TV fica sem cor  
Meu violão fica sem som  
Sem você meu corpo não reflete mais no espelho  
Minha casa cai  
Sem você eu perco o chão...

Sango cantava muito bem,miroku babava pela garota...

Então me aceite como eu sou  
Não me peça pra mudar essas manias que você já perdoou  
Eu vou levando a vida, ah!  
Eu vou tentando disfarçar  
Mas vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta

Caso você queira voltar  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah...  
Caso você queira voltar  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah

Kagome riu, as outras pessoas estavam assustadas com a voz de sango, principalmente depois de ouvir as vozes "maravilhosas" de alguns.

Os dias passam devagar  
A noite me diz que você não vai voltar  
Os móveis saem do lugar  
Eu corro o mundo e não consigo te alcançar...

Sem você meu rádio fica mudo  
Minha TV fica sem cor  
Meu violão fica sem som  
Sem você meu corpo não reflete mais no espelho  
Minha casa cai  
Sem você eu perco o chão...

Sango agora dançava de acordo com a música, kagome foi até miroku e fingiu limpar uma baba imaginaria e fechou a boca dele e disse.

- pronto.

- obrigado.

Ela sorriu.

- disponha.

- mas nem tanto assim! – falou inuyasha já se emburrando, o que deu risos para os amigos.

Então me aceite como eu sou  
Não me peça pra mudar essas manias que você já perdoou  
Eu vou levando a vida, ah!  
Eu vou tentando disfarçar  
Mas vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta

Caso você queira voltar  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah...  
Caso você queira voltar  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah

Caso você queira voltar  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah...  
Caso você queira voltar  
Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah

Caso você queira voltar.

Kagome olhou para inuyasha e depois para sango, as duas morenas se encararam, a menina lembrou-se da irmã mais nova, assentiu e sorriu, se sakura queria que ela vivesse, ela viveria, foi até o palco e falou algo no ouvido de sango que gritou.

- SOMEONES WATCHING OVER ME! HILARY DUFF.

Inuyasha sorriu ao ver a namorada no palco, sango foi até os amigos e se sentou ao lado do namorado, a quem deu um beijo demorado, kagome no palco estava tremendo, assustada, a muito tempo não fazia aquilo, a luz foi para ela e a menina arregalou os olhos e tudo voltou a sua mente.

o/o flash back o/o

kagome estava na calçada esperando a irmã, estava impaciente, até que viu o pequeno ponto louro que era a irmã, a pequena ia correndo até a mais velha, kagome olhou para o lado e viu uma luz e gritou.

- SAKURA!!

A loura se virou e deu um grito

BUM!

Kagome correu até a irmã, a menina estava fraca e possuía um corte na testa.

- me prometa k-chan, me prometa que nunca desistirá de viver. – falou a loura um tanto triste.

- eu não posso prometer isso sakura! Sem você eu. – a outra a olhou triste.

- mas eu vivi, você tem uma vida pela frente, por favor kagome, viva. – depois disso ela fechou os olhos, kagome chorou, chorou, logo a ambulância chegou, kagome foi com a irmã e recebeu a noticia...

- sua irmã está em coma.

- o que?

o/o fim do flash back o/o

- SAKURA!

A menina saiu correndo do palco, inuyasha e os outros saíram atrás dela, olharam para os lados e não a viram, inuyasha a viu, atravessou a rua e foi até um banco que tinha na praça, a menina estava com as mãos no rosto, chorando, ele a abraçou e disse.

- vamos embora ka!

- eu quero ir para o hospital. – ele arregalou os olhos e ela saiu do abraço dele, sango e miroku chegaram no local e ela repetiu.

- eu quero ir para o hospital.

- não está se sentindo bem? É isso?

- não. – a menina sorriu ao ver a preocupação do namorado e continuou - eu quero que conheça alguém inuyasha, quero que você e miroku conheçam uma pessoa muito especial para mim.

Inuyasha sorriu e assentiu, pegou a mão dela e todos foram para o carro dele(n/a q povo folgado! Nem para pegar seu próprio carro e deixar a ka e o inu juntos), kagome sorriu triste para inuyasha, antes de irem rumo ao hospital para conhecer essa tal pessoa... essa tal... pessoa.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**momento propaganda:**

**Inuyasha era um hanyou que vira rei pela morte de seu pai feita pelo seu irmão mais velho sesshoumaru, mas depois dessa luta contra seu pai sesshoumaru perde algo muito importante no reino de seu irmão e inuyasha o acha, kagome, a garota que quebrou a barreira do irmão mais velho acaba por quebrar a barreira no coração do mais novo, mas o que fazer se ela é a noiva de seu irmão? sesshoumaru não vai deixar barato e esta obcessão dele vai faze-los passar por poucas e boas para viverem juntos...**

** leiam:**

** MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ, MINHA PERDIÇÃO.**

**fim do momento propaganda, aprecie a leitura:**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome e inuyasha olhavam pelo vidro a garota, estavam na U.T.I., bem em frente ao quarto em que sakura se encontrava, a irmã menor de kagome, não podiam entrar pelo fato dela estar em coma, kagome a olhava com ternura e disse.

- sabe, eu e ela sempre fomos muito unidas, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sabe como mamãe nos chamava?

O rapaz fez que não com a cabeça, mostrando um lindo sorriso para a menina.

- gêmeas siamesas.

- kagome, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- já não está fazendo? – ela falou sorridente, parecia que a presença daquela outra garota era realmente importante para kagome.

- muito engraçado futura sra taishou. – kagome olhou-o curiosa.

- como assim futura sra taishou? Que história é essa?

- ora, vai dizer que não quer casar comigo e ter uma penca de filhos?

- não, eu não quero.

Inuyasha fez uma expressão surpresa e ela disse.

- eu não SÓ quero como vamos nos casar agora mesmo o que acha? – ela pegou a mão dele e começou a puxa-lo para longe da janela mas ele não se moveu um centímetro.

- não. – ela o olhou confusa de novo( n/a será que ela só olha para ele confusa?O.O)

- não quer mais casar comigo sr taishou?

Ele riu baixo e disse fazendo uma conchinha com as mãos no rosto de kagome e disse.

- quero, é o que eu mais quero neste mundo sra. Taishou, mas vamos precisar da nossa dama de honra e. – kagome não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar e ele continuou. – eu quero que seja a sua irmã.

Kagome sorriu, e sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados e abraçou o namorado forte.

- obrigada, você está realizou todos os meus sonhos.

- nem todos. – falou com um olhar vago.

A menina soltou ele e disse.

- como assim?

Ele olhou para sakura novamente e disse.

- ela ainda está assim, é disso que estou falando.

Kagome olhou para sakura e sentiu uma vontade enorme dela acordar, uma vontade maior que ela, parecia que o fato de que inuyasha queria ela acordada, o fato de que ele queria vê-la feliz, o fato de que ela descobrira que podia viver, que não tinha que ser daquele jeito, morrendo, ela não estava mais morrendo, estava vivendo, e só faltava ela, somente ela, um brilho rosado envolveu kagome, inuyasha arregalou os olhos, o cabelo da menina começou a flutuar e os olhos dela se fixaram na garota, uma luz envolveu sakura também, era um poder imenso, inuyasha sentiu isso, de repente...

Kagome voltou ao normal e olhou para inuyasha, em seguida desmaiou,

Neste mesmo momento,

Um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas se abriram rapidamente,

Aquilo foi o acordar de um anjo,

Um anjo que renasceu... pelo desejo de alguém,

Pelo desejo... da aqua-marine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

meus fofos,

Biah higurashi taisho arigatou pela review e tinha q ser confuso mesmo, para ficarem na curiosidade sabe?

msuasmausamsuamsahsuanshahsuahsahsaush

leiam meu amor por você, minha perdição,

inocence

Electra

e é claro,

mandem reviews

principalmente para curiosidade,

beijos

sakura-princesa.

CAMPANHA ME ADD NO MSM!

sei lá, me deu vontade de por essa coisa aqui.

quem quiser me adicionar pode adicionar a vontade é:

sakirb(underline)inuyafics(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

bjks

sakura-princesa

espero que estejam... curiosos.


	12. sakuras party

_(aleluia, aleluia)_

_sim, eu voltei, quer dizer, nós voltamos, mas elas, bem, não estão mais entre nós._

_estão no colégio n.n_

_sim, ahsuahsuahsuahsuashausa estudando a tarde,_

_agora só nos fins de semana,_

_e eu deveria estar fazendo a atividade de inglês,_

_para daqui a duas horas,_

_mas eu resolvi dar este presente para vocês,_

_beijinhos,_

_sophie-sama._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii**

**Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu**

_As lágrimas que pararam não precisam sobrar_

_A dor que restou deve ser inserida na luz_

Inuyasha deu um fraco sorriso ao olhar kagome dormir calmamente na cama de hospital, ao que parece, isso era impossível, kagome talvez tenha passado alguma coisa boa para sakura, algo... como um poder que fez sakura acordar, ele sorriu, o pouco tempo que pode passar com a pequena o fez ver que ela era como a irmã, curiosa, distraída, engraçada, alegre e muito estranha, mas um estranho bonito.

- inuyasha, vá dormir, já faz quase dois dias e você não saí daí, o hospital está quase para te jogar na rua eles mesmos.

Inuyasha riu e olhou para o sr. Higurashi.

- não... eu vou velar pelo sono dela, até ela acordar, senta aí.

O homem se sentou, e não deixou de notar as feições cansadas de inuyasha.

- por que não me falou era pai dela? – perguntou ainda olhando para a garota e acariciando a mão dela.

- responda-me você inuyasha, por que não me falou que era o namorado dela?

- talvez por que eu não soubesse que o senhor era o pai dela.

O homem sorriu e inuyasha o olhou.

- pelo mesmo motivo, sabe inuyasha, eu imagino que em sua cabeça tenha mil e uma duvidas, mas eu vou esclarece-las agora, quando... quando sakura sofreu esse acidente, kagome já havia descoberto a leucemia, e estávamos comemorando o fato dela estar progredindo com o tratamento, a maior razão para kagome sorrir... se foi naquele dia.

**Sou Onaji kimochi shinjiteta**

**Keshita MEMORI mitsumeteta**

**Ima anata ni aenai kedo**

**Setsunai omoi kakushite**

**Tsuyoku nareru motto**

**Tashikamete yuku no**

_Isso, eu acreditava que o sentimento era mútuo_

_Eu vi nas memórias apagadas_

_Agora eu não irei me encontrar com você_

_Mas não esconderei mais meus pensamentos_

_Irei assegurar-me de que me tornarei mais forte_

os olhos do homem ficaram marejados e ele não conseguiu evitar que duas teimosas lágrimas caíssem, o número de filhas, teimosas como elas.

- mas... o senhor viu que.

- pare com isso inuyasha, me chame pelo meu nome... Fujikata.

Ele sorriu.

- o.k, fujikata.

- bem, acho que sei o que você ia falar inuyasha, kagome só precisava de que confiassem nela, estou certo? – falou fujikata, inuyasha assentiu e o homem continuou.

- certo, os médicos fizeram de tudo para que sakura voltasse a consciência mas... só podíamos esperar... eu achei que a culpa era minha e decidi pensar que sakura não merecia ser minha filha, ou melhor, eu não merecia ser pai de sakura. – outras lágrimas caíram por seu rosto. – kagome ainda veio algumas vezes... mas, perdeu a esperança, eu comecei a viver para trabalhar e... descobri que estava perdendo os melhores anos da vida das minhas filhas e... se duvidar, os últimos de uma delas.

- não fale isso. – falou inuyasha frio, ele odiava quando tocavam no assunto da morte de kagome, se imaginar sem ela agora era completamente impossível.

**Toc toc**

A porta foi aberta por uma pequena figura loura, que costumava a ser chamada de esmeralda, ela sorriu e se sentou no colo de inuyasha.

- ela ainda não acordou inu-kun?

Ele fez que não.

- droga, ela fica aí dormindo logo na hora em que eu acordei do meu cochilo.

Ele a olha e começa a rir.

- sakura, cochilo? Acho que alguém vai ficar sem dormir por dois anos inteiros.

Fujikata olhou para a filha e sorriu.

- não inuyasha, com a pilha dela, ela vai pular tanto que hoje a noite ela já vai dormir.

Inuyasha não prestou atenção, ficou olhando a garota que apertava os olhos querendo acordar, ele segurou a mão de kagome, ela apertava os olhos mas não conseguia abri-los, o único pensamento de todos era que aquele não fosse o ultimo suspiro da morena, de repente inuyasha sentiu a mão de kagome apertar a sua e se aproximou.

**Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii**

**Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu**

**Isogisugite Kowashite kita mono**

**Torimodosu no Watashi rashiku aruku tame ni**

_As lágrimas que pararam não precisam sobrar_

_A dor que restou deve ser inserida na luz_

_Apresso-me para pegar os pedaços_

_Daquilo que foi quebrado_

_Para poder voltar a andar novamente_

- kagome? – perguntou num fio de voz.

Um sorriso surgiu na face de todos ao verem kagome abrir os olhos aqua-marine dela, inuyasha não conseguia esconder a sua alegria.

- ai minha cabeça. – falou a morena tentando se sentar porém inuyasha a fez deitar de novo.

- hey, se acalma mocinha. – ela riu.

- tive um sonho tão estranho, era com a minha irmã, ela... ela voltava a viver.

- será que foi um sonho mesmo? – falou uma voz infantil ao lado de kagome.

A morena sentiu uma alegria enorme em si e se sentou com tudo, arregalou os olhos ao ver sakura ao seu lado.

A menor sorriu timidamente e abraçou a mais velha que ainda estava estática.

- senti sua falta. – falou kagome retribuindo o abraço da irmã.

- eu também, senti sua falta aqua-marine.- falou sakura.

**Nee Mata anata ni Ano toki wa**

**Saki ni sayonara iwasete**

**Shinjiteru kitto atarashii asu o**

_Então, da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos_

_Primeiro eu irei dizer "adeus"__Acredito que esse será meu novo amanhã_

Elas se separaram, a porta foi aberta e elas viram nadeshiko com algumas sacolas do wac donalds, a mulher sorriu ao ver as filhas.

_0.o mansão Daidouji 0.o_

uma garota de madeixas morenas olhava algumas fotos, sorriu ao ver a foto de uma garota loura de olhos verdes esmeraldas ao lado de uma morena com olhos aqua-marine, e deixou um desejo escapar:

- sakura-chan, quando você vai acordar?

a porta do quarto da menina foi aberta e uma serviçal entrou dizendo.

-Tomoyo-san, telefonema para a senhorita, é uma tal de kagome-san.

A garota arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da moça e correu pegando o telefone.

- kagome-chan? O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com sakura-chan? Por favor me fale, ela morreu kagome-chan? Foi com você?

_- tomoyo-chan, tenho uma noticia para te dar._

- pois fale logo kagome-chan! É sobre sakura-chan?

_-tomoyo-chan... sakura acordou._

O telefone caiu de sua mão, sua voz morrera, seus olhos marejaram... sakura havia finalmente acordado?

_-tomoyo-chan?_

Tomoyo pegou o telefone do chão e disse.

- eu... eu posso vê-la kagome?

_-tomoyo-chan, eu queria fazer uma festa para ela, queria que ela só te visse na festa, como um presente, ela vai ter alta hoje a tarde, você poderia me ajudar a preparar tudo?_

Tomoyo assentiu e disse.

- claro kagome-chan, eu vou para sua casa agora, tudo bem?

_-claro tomoyo-chan, ja ne._

-ja...ne.

Tomoyo desligou o telefone e sorriu, ela havia acordado, finalmente, acordado, se virou e disse.

- vamos lá pessoal, temos muita coisa para fazer hoje. – pegou umas roupas do guarda roupa, roupas que ela fez, roupas... para sakura.

_0.o Mansão Higurashi 0.o_

-inuyasha põe esses balões ali em cima?- perguntou kagome do lado da escada para o namorado.

O rapaz sorriu e pegou os balões e os colocou no alto da parede, de repente a porta foi aberta por tomoyo, a garota sorriu ao ver a bagunça que estava tudo, pegou sua câmera e começou a filmar.

**Mayowazu ni aserazu ni sugite yuku jikan wa**

**Yasashisa ni kawatteku itami mo wasurenai**

**Muchakisugite kizutsuita kokoro**

**Dakishimeru no Umarekawaru jibun no tame ni**

**I Will**

_Desencaminhado, apressado pelo tempo que está atrasad__o_

_Mas também não me esquecerei da dor que se tornou gentil_

_Um coração inocente foi machucado_

_Abraçarei o renascimento para meu próprio bem_

- tomyo-chan! Você chegou, venha inu-kun, vou te apresentar minha prima. – o hanyou pulou da escada e sorriu ao ver a garota que o filmava.

- tomyo este é o inuyasha, inuyasha tomoyo.- falou kagome.

- que menina feia kagome, eu hein?- tomyo o olhou confusa e abaixou a câmera, inuyasha finalmente conseguiu ver o rosto da menina direito e sorriu.

- agora sim da para ver o seu rosto melhor, vem aqui.

- NÃO! – gritou tomoyo ao ser pega por inuyasha no colo do rapaz.

- inuyasha, ela não gosta e.

Kagome parou de falar ao ver tomoyo rindo e inuyasha fazendo cócegas na pequena.

- bem, tomoyo, a gente precisa de alguém para ajudar a gente, e para cozinhar que a kagome cozinha muuuuuuuuuuuuito mau, você cozinha?

Tomoyo assentiu sorrindo.

- mas a comida da minha prima é muito melhor. – inuyasha fez cara de desconfiado e disse.

- eu não acho.

- você nunca nem comeu inuYASHA! – falou kagome fingindo raiva.

Inuyasha sorriu e pegou kagome no colo com o outro braço e começou a gira-las no ar.

- NÃO!

- PARA!

Gritavam as duas entre risos,

- HEY! Vocês se divertindo enquanto eu tenho que ficar tendo que agüentar um pervertido e tentando cozinhar uma comida que eu nunca vi na vida? – falou sango com uma cara que dava medo em qualquer um, inuyasha colocou as duas no chão e disse.

- sango, sango, acho que a senhorita merece um castigo.

- castigo? – perguntou temerosa,

- COSQUINHA!

Gritou tomoyo já se juntando a bagunça.

- HEY! PRECISO LEMBRAR QUE SAKURA VAI CHEGAR DAQUI A POUCO? – gritou miroku completamente sujo de farinha.

Os outros começaram a rir.

- vamos logo arrumar isso.

- hey, inu?- falou kagome calma enquanto inuyasha se levantava e em seguida deu a mão para ela se levantar.

- você realmente acha minha comida ruim?

Ele a puxou e ela acabou ficando colada com ele.

- tenho certeza que não.

Em seguida a beijou.

**Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii**

**Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu**

**Mayowazu ni aserazu ni sugite yuku jikan wa**

**Yasashisa ni kawatteku itami mo wasurenai**

_As lágrimas que pararam não precisam sobrar_

_A dor que restou deve ser inserida na luz_

_Desencaminhado, apressado pelo tempo que está atrasado_

_Mas também não me esquecerei da dor que se tornou gentil_

0.o

Sakura desceu da limusine e olhou para sua casa, respirou fundo.

- vamos sakura-chan.- perguntou o pai da menina.

Ela sorriu e segurou na mão dele e começaram a andar, quando entraram estava tudo escuro.

- deve ter faltado luz. – falou sakura temerosa, odiava o escuro.

- eu vou ver a caixa de luz, já volto. – falou ele soltando a mão da garota,

A menina suspirou, de repente tudo ficou claro e ela sorriu.

- SURPRESA!

Uma festa, ela olhou para o canto onde tinha uma porta para a parte da piscina e sorriu, aquilo do lado da piscina seria uma churrasqueira?ela olhou para as pessoas ali juntas sorrindo para ela, inuyasha, kagome, sango, miroku, tomoyo, rin, sesshoumaru, sua mãe, seu pai, suas babás e mais dois garotos que ela não conhecia, ela sorriu, tudo estava voltando ao normal.

**Isogisugite Kowashite kita mono**

**Torimodosu no Watashi rashiku aruku tame ni**

**I Will**

_Apresso-me para pegar os pedaços_

_Daquilo que foi quebrado_

_Para poder voltar a andar novamente_

0.o

Ela riu, estava conversando com tomoyo a algum tempo, ela lhe contara tanta coisa, inclusive sobre os dois garotas, um se chamava Li Syaoran, era chinês que estava no japão por causa do trabalho do pai e o outro era Eriol, um garoto que se dera muito bem com miroku, um motivo nem um pouco desconhecido, conquistadores natos, sakura não desgrudava os olhos de syaoran, e um churrasco, sim, era uma churrasqueira aquilo(n/a não me diga u.u), a parte do churrasco era por conta de inuyasha e do irmão dele, sesshoumaru.

- vamos para a piscina tomoyo-chan? – perguntou sakura animada ao ver rin e kagome numa guerra de água.

- hai sakura-chan.

As duas se levantaram e correram para a piscina, porém antes de pularem alguém as segurou.

- AH! NÃO INUYASHA, ME DEIXA IR PARA A PISCINA!

- É INU-KUN!- gritou sakura.

Ele riu.

- não... não antes de ouvirem um pouco de música sertaneja.

- hu?- falaram as duas sem entender.

- PÕE AÍ SESSHOUMARU!

**Eu sou um peão de estância**

**Nascido lá no galpão**

**E aprendi desde criança**

**A honrar a tradição**

As meninas começaram a rir, ele as jogou na piscina.

- vem inuyasha. – falou kagome.

Rin saiu da piscina, ela ia empurrar inuyasha mas ele foi para o lado e ela acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu na piscina.

- INUYASHA SEU LOUCO! QUER QUE EU MORRA AFOGADA?

- claro que não, senão sua prima me mataria.

- qual delas?- perguntou sakura jogando água em kagome.

- então é guerra? – perguntou kagome se preparando para jogar água em sakura.

**Meu pai era um gaúcho**

**Que nunca conheceu luxo**

**Mas viveu folgado enfim**

**E quando alguém perguntava**

**O que ele mais gostava**

**O velho dizia assim**

- adivinha?

- GUERRA!

Elas começaram a se jogar água, tomoyo gritou.

- HEY! NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE MIM!

E foi água para todo lado, inclusive em sesshoumaru.

- HEY! QUEM FOI QUE JOGOU ÁGUA EM MIM?

Rin se virou ao ouvir a voz de sesshoumaru, o mesmo não deixou de notar como ela estava linda com um sorriso no rosto e com aquele mesmo biquíni do churrasco passado.

- desculpa sesshy, por que você não vem brincar com a gente?

- acham que eu, sesshoumaru, vou me juntar a humanos como vocês numa brincadeira estúpida como essa de jogar água?

Rin pensou um pouco e disse sorrindo.

- é, acho.

**Churrasco e bom chimarrão**

**Fandango, trago e mulher**

**É disso que o velho gosta**

**É isso que o velho quer**

- que bom, por que eu quero minha vingança.- sesshoumaru empurrou inuyasha na piscina( ele ainda estava estático pelo que o irmão falara) e em seguida pulou.

- SESSHOUMARU! EU VOU TE MATAR!

- mas eu nem falei que quando você era criança saía correndo pelado pela casa quando a mamãe queria te dar banho e você não queria. – inuyasha começou a rosnar, mas logo olhou para kagome e sorriu,

SPLASH.

- INUYASHA! VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

- o que é? Eu nem falei que quando você era pequeno, ou melhor, até hoje, você faz parte do clube do ursinho pimpão.

Rin começou a rir, não só ela como todos.

-uou, gente, que ar pesado é. –falou sango antes de ser atacada por um jato de água lançado por inuyasha.

- INUYASHA, EU VOU TE MATAR!

** E foi assim que aprendi**

**A gostar do que é bom**

**A tocar minha cordeona**

**Cantar sem sair do tom**

**Ser amigo dos amigos**

**Nunca fugir do perigo**

**Meu velho pai me ensinou**

**Eu que vivo a cantar**

**Sempre aprendi a gostar**

**Do que meu velho gostou**

Logo sango entrou na água e voltaram a se tacar água, pareciam todos crianças, pensando bem, até algumas crianças eram mais adultas que eles, um exemplo? Syaoran, o menino estava sentado com um copo de refrigerante praticamente intacto ao seu lado.

- syaoran, vá se divertir.

-isso é para crianças eriol, por que não vai você? – perguntou sério.

- eu vou mesmo, né miroku? – perguntou eriol para miroku.

- claro.

- e eu vou ficar com a lourinha, a tal de sakura.- syaoran arregalou os olhos e falou.

- por que não deixa de ser pervertido por um único minuto eriol?

- por que não deixa de ser tão sério um único minuto syaoran? Ou eu vou ficar com ela mesmo.

Syaoran suspirou, tinha que admitir, por mais que a menina lhe parecesse infantil( e ser) ela o interessara, era linda.

- tente, aposto que ela tem bom gosto o bastante para NÃO ficar com você.

- nossa, eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ter alguém que fosse uma mistura perfeita do inuyasha e do sesshoumaru. – falou miroku.

- e eu nunca pensei que pudesse ter alguém TÃO PERVERTIDO quanto você eriol.-falou syaoran olhando para miroku, que havia passado a mão em praticamente todas as garotas dali( menos as menores como tomoyo e sakura).

**Churrasco e bom chimarrão**

**Fandango, trago e mulher**

**É disso que o velho gosta**

**É isso que o velho quer**

-MENINOS! A CARNE ESTÁ PRONTA! – gritou fujikata

- HAI! – gritaram todos que estavam na piscina, miroku e eriol, syaoran ficou em silencio, todos saíram da piscina, porém inuyasha levou kagome para outro lugar, tomoyo ia falar algo mas sakura tapou sua boca.

- sua boba, eles vão namorar, deixa eles.

A morena sorriu, logo elas começaram a comer carne, então nadeshiko falou.

- sakura-chan, pode pegar uma coca lá na cozinha.

- hai okaa-san.- a menina se levantou e saiu, porém ela não foi a única.

0.o

**Bom estar com você**

**Brincar com você**

**Deixar correr solto**

**O que a gente quiser**

Inuyasha e kagome foram para o jardim aos beijos.

- que saudade do seu beijo. – falou inuyasha entre os seus beijos com kagome.

- eu também senti do seu.

- eu fiquei tão preocupado. – falou ele acariciando o rosto da menina. – achei que fosse te perder.

- mas não vai, se preocupou a toa. – falou a menina sorrindo, um sorriso lindo e somente para o hanyou,

Ele sorriu e disse.

- sabia que uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você é o seu sorriso?

Ela fez uma expressão confusa.

- meu sorriso? Por que?

**Em qualquer faz de conta**

**A gente apronta**

**É bom ser moleque**

**Enquanto puder**

**Ser super humano**

**Boneco de pano**

**Menino menina**

**Que sabe o que quer**

**Se tudo que é livre**

**É super incrível**

**Tem cheiro de bala**

**Capim e chulé**

Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, para kagome foi como se ele estivesse lendo sua alma.

- ele é sempre único, ele mostra o que você realmente sente, ele é contagiante, depois dele, eu gosto dos seus olhos, as vezes é como o mar, um mar que nós mergulhamos, fundo, misterioso, nos deixamos capturar por ele, e o pior?

- pior?

Ele sorriu e fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

- melhor. – ele pegou a mão dela e começou a distribuir beijos nela, a menina sentiu um arrepio.

- é que nós.- ele começou a beijar no antebraço dela. – sabendo disso.

- disso o que? – ele começou a beija-la no braço e logo no ombro, a garota tentava manter o auto controle, por céus, será que ele não via o que fazia com ela?

- nos deixamos capturar, sabemos que vai nos capturar. – ele falou no ouvido dela antes de começar a beijar o pescoço dela, ele parou e disse.

- nós, sabendo disso, queremos que nos capture. – kagome jogou o auto-controle para longe e puxou o beijou, começaram a se beijar ferozmente.

**Doce, doce, doce**

**A vida e um doce**

**Vida e mel**

**Escorre da boca**

**Feito um doce pedaço de céu**

- kagome? – falou uma voz, eles se viraram e olharam, arregalaram os olhos.

0.o

Sakura começou a procurar a coca- cola, onde estaria? Olhou para o freezer, que boba, é claro que estava lá, foi até o freezer e abriu as gavetas, só faltava uma, estava muito alto, pegou uma cadeira e tirou o refrigerante porém se desequilibrou e caiu, porém não sentiu o chão, alguém a pegou e a virou, beijando-a, a menina não sabia o que fazer, então apenas relaxou e... retribuiu o beijo, o beijo de seu herói.

**Doce, doce, doce**

**A vida e um doce****Vida e mel**

**Escorre da boca**

**Feito um doce pedaço de céu**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_quem será que atrapalhou a káh e o inu?__quem será que beijou a sakura?__ih! gostaram? gostaram da sakura?__gente daqui a alguns capts, eu já posso ver o fim da história,__finalmente eu consegui colocar este capt no papel, gomen pela demora e obrigada para:_

**_Biah Higurashi taisho_**

**_dessinha-Almeida_**

**_BJÃO_**

**_SOPHIE-SAMA._**


	13. não o mate com vc guerra de comida

_me desculpe curiosinhos, mas primeiro eu não tinha tempo para escrever, _

_depois a internet simplesmente parou, não ligava, nem conectava, _

_e minha super-mamix ao resgate veio me salvar e concertou n.n no fim... foi só um botão zinho,_

_ mas a questão é q eu passei mto tempo com a net assim e então não dava para postar, mas o capt está feito,_

_fãs sesshyxrin um presente para vocês!_

_fãs inuxkag... um mistério para vocês!_

_fãs sanxmiro... infelizmente vou ter q pensar em algo especial ainda pra v6 mas leiam msm assim o.k? não tem sanxmiro neste capt._

_bjin_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o não o mate com você - guerra de comida 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Sakura abriu os olhos e os arregalou.

- você está bem?- ela ouviu seu salvador perguntar parecendo preocupado.

- Li-kun??- a menina corou violentamente e assentiu.

- que bom, deveria tomar mais cuidado menina, se não conseguia pegar que chamasse alguém que conseguisse, a não ser que quisesse voltar ao hospital.- a menina apertou os olhos e falou.

- mau educado! Eu não sabia que estava lá em cima.- ela se virou e cruzou os braços.- eu hein? a gente nem se conhece direito e você já está falando assim comigo, cruz credo garoto!

Ele rolou os olhos e falou.

- então... que morresse.

Ele começou a andar em direção a porta, sakura mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e se virou.

- mais uma coisa.

Ele se virou.

- meu nome é Sakura.

Ele sorriu docemente.

- eu sei...- em seguida saiu, a luz do começo de tarde o banhou, Sakura imaginara ver um anjo naquele momento, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir de lábios fechados e sussurrou.

- obrigada.

Ela se virou e ouviu algo.

- ahn, garota?- ela se virou e viu seu "heroí" e ele falou.

- o refrigerante.- e saiu novamente, Sakura olhou para o refrigerante e deu um grito.

- UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pegou o refrigerante e saiu correndo fazendo um rapaz dar um leve sorriso com isso... se ela não fosse tão bonitinha...

Riu... Sakura Higurashi... quem era você?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_-kagome?_

Eles se separaram e olharam para o dono da voz e arregalaram os olhos, kagome sorriu amarelo e falou.

- papai?

Fujikata olhou para eles sério e falou.

- o almoço está servido, devem estar com fome, vão comer.

Inuyasha queria MUITO não aceitar isso mas... era o pai da namorada dele né? Ele assentiu sem graça e falou.

- eu... nós já vamos né kagome?

A garota assentiu e o puxou pela mão em direção a piscina onde a festa ocorria, porém foi parada.

- kagome, eu preciso falar algo com você, inuyasha, você já pode ir o.k?

O rapaz assentiu e deu um ultimo beijo na moça e disse.

- não demora tudo bem?

Ela sorriu e assentiu, quando o pai dela se certificou que o rapaz já estava longe o bastante ele se sentou em um balanço do pequeno parquinho que mandara fazer anos atrás para kagome e sakura, kagome estava insegura, o que seu pai queria falar com ela?

- pode sentar- se aqui kagome?- ele apontou para o balanço ao lado do dele, a garota assentiu e se sentou lá, se balançou levemente.

- kagome...- ele olhava para o chão, mas ela pode ver que seus olhos estavam marejados, oh não! Era de novo aquele assunto.

- conte para ele.- ela arregalou os olhos, não, isso não.

- não posso.

O pai da menina deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e falou.

- kagome, jovens... jovens como ele tem... tem expectativas, inuyasha quer um futuro, casar e ... ele com certeza sonha com isso para vocês e eu peço kagome pare de iludi-lo, se não vai mudar sua decisão eu.

- PARE! – ela o interrompeu.- tudo estava indo bem, tudo estava... estava se encaixando, os remédios eu estava tomando, eu estou com o inuyasha e... eu... eu não posso contar.

- pense nele kagome, ele tem expectativas... não o mate com você.- kagome arregalou os olhos.

_Não o mate com você._

_Não o mate com você_

_Não o mate..._

_Com você._

Aquela frase se repetiu na mente dela e ela respirou fundo e falou.

- o senhor não pensa no que eu estou sofrendo? Achando que cada minuto pode ser o ultimo? Por favor, o inuyasha me da forças para isso, se eu contar vamos brigar e eu... eu ... eu vou piorar eu...

Ele bateu o pé no chão com raiva e a menina o olhou com orbes arregalados.

-KAGOME! DEIXE DE SER MIMADA! INUYASHA TEM CUIDADO DE VOCÊ E VOCÊ NEM AO MINIMO PENSA NO SOFRIMENTO QUE ELE GUARDA DE TODOS OS ANOS DE PRECONCEITO POR SER UM HANYOU!

Kagome se encolheu um pouco.

- ele resolveu ser forte mas você... você sempre teve tudo... deveria ter sido mais rígido com você.

Em seguida ele saiu, kagome o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos e se encolheu mais e começou a chorar.

- kagome? É você?- ela ouviu a voz de sango e olhou para a amiga, que veio correndo ao seu encontro.

- o que foi amiga? Me conta.

- o meu pai... ele quer que eu conte para o inuyasha.- sango ficou confusa e falou.

- conte o que?

Kagome não conseguiu falar, sango respirou fundo e falou.

- como? Achei que você tinha contado para ele, kagome, ele merece saber.

- por que? Sango eu o amo mais que tudo e não quero estragar o que está acontecendo.

Sango abraçou a amiga e falou.

- nem tudo é o que você quer kagome.- a menina arregalou os olhos.

-c-como?

- inuyasha sofre todos os dias com sua doença, sofre por ser um hanyou mas ele não está chorando, ele foi em frente, ele merece saber kagome, ele... ele quase morreu com você quando você teve aquela recaída, kagome ele merece, pense pelo menos uma vez nele.

Sango arregalou os olhos, não... conseguia acreditar, kagome a empurrara e se levantara.

- pensar somente uma vez nele? Eu penso nele sango, e é por isso que eu não quero contar, não quero que ele sofra com isso, ele vai querer fazer com que eu mude de idéia.

Sango se levantou e falou.

- e daí? Sakura está acordada, inuyasha está com você, todos estamos aqui, tomoyo não está mais sofrendo, você NÃO TEM motivos para querer... querer fazer isso mais.

Kagome suspirou e falou.

- eu não tenho é salvação, sango, eu desisti, não adianta lutar e.

- CHEGA KAGOME! – a menina se assustou com a reação da amiga.- NEM TUDO É VOCÊ! CHEGA DE SE FAZER DE VITIMA! CHEGA DE DRAMA! VOCÊ TEM UMA DOENÇA MORTAL E TEM A CHANCE DE SE SALVAR E SÓ POR SER UMA MENININHA MIMADA NÃO VAI QUERER SE SALVAR?

Kagome ficou séria... não queria aceitar mas... já estava tão acostumada com a idéia.

- eu tenho pena de você kagome.- a menina arregalou os olhos, nunca foram amigas mesmo? Era tudo... pena?- não pena pela sua doença... eu sempre fui a sua amiga e vou continuar sendo não importa o que você faça, mas eu tenho pena kagome, muita pena de VOCÊ, do SEU jeito, você tem tudo para ser feliz kagome... não jogue fora como uma patricinha mimada que eu sei que você NÃO é.

Em seguida ela saiu, kagome olhou para sango abismada... será que era realmente a escolha certa fazer isso? será que ela não deveria desistir de viver? Será que ela deveria...contar para inuyasha?

Contaria... mas no momento certo... porém, quando seria este momento?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin comia feliz a carne e o arroz do seu prato sem ligar para a sujeira do seu rosto(uma mistura muito suspeita de arroz e farofa), sesshoumaru comia calmamente, ele olhou para a garota e não conseguiu deixar que um sorriso aparece-se em sua face, a menina o olhou e ficou séria.

- o que foi sesshy?não me diga que está rindo de mim! Droga! Você está rindo de mim não está? Por céus, aí! Seu grosso, só por que estou comendo assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou.

- apenas volte a comer.

- pra que? Faça um vídeo e bote no youtube!

- eu? – perguntou tomoyo ouvindo a palavra vídeo, rin suspirou e falou.

- não, o sessho-chato que tava rindo de mim.

- eu já falei que não estava rindo de você rem, alias por que eu, sesshoumaru, estaria gastando meu precioso tempo rindo de uma reles humana como você?

Rin deixou os olhos se marejarem.

- IDIOTA! MEU NOME É RIN! – ele... ele realmente a achava insignificante? Uma... reles humana? Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

- eu sei.- ela o olhou confusa com os olhos derramando poucas lágrimas. – não estou rindo de você rem.

Ela fez cara de emburrada, sakura olhou para a prima e viu que ela iria brigar com o garoto, mas o que fazer? Olhou para tomoyo que olhou para Eriol e sorriu maliciosamente e foi até ele, enquanto isso.

- MAS QUE DROGA SESSHO-CHATO! MEU NOME É RIN!

- sente-se rin.

- NÃO! EU NAÕ VOU ME SENTAR, ALIAS POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO COM UMA RELES HUMANA HEIN? VOCÊ MESMO FALOU QUE É O GRANDE SESSHOUMARU MAS NÃO PASSA DE UM MENININHO ASSUSTADO SE ESCONDENDO NA CARA DE UM HOMEM FRIO!

Sesshoumaru que estava de olhos arregalados se levantou e falou(gritou) (n/a ihhhh o sesshy perdeu o controle? Só em fic minha msm):

-E VOCÊ? SEMPRE COM ESSA CARA DE MENININHA INFANTIL COMO SE NÃO TIVESSE INFANCIA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE VIVER ALGO AGORA QUE DEVERIA TER VIVIDO ANTES! E OUTRA COISA! ANTES DE FALAR MAU DE MIM OLHE PARA VOCÊ!

PLOFT!

Rin tinha comida no seu rosto, todos ficaram de olhos arregalados, de repente ouviram uma risada, olharam para o dono e viram que era... DONA!

- tomoyo-chan?

A menina tinha largado a câmera para jogar comida em rin, a mesma pegou o seu prato de comida( de plástico como os outros) e falou.

- tomoyo-chan.- a menina a olhou e arregalou os olhos,rin deu um grito e jogou, mas tomoyo desviou e caiu em ninguém menos que... Eriol! Sim, ele mesmo, o garoto limpou elegantemente(?) o rosto com a mão e falou.

- riinn, espero que goste de farinha com carne e vinagre te.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

- droga.- falou eriol ao ver que sua mira não era tããão boa assim... tanto que havia acertado sesshoumaru, o homem o olho frio e pegou seu prato e jogou nele, ele acertara.(n/a é o sesshy né?). logo a guerra estava pronta, inuyasha comia sem se importar com isso, enquanto todos os outros se mataram, foi aí que ele percebeu.

- TOMOYO!- a menina o olhou e foi até ele.

- o que foi inuyasha-kun?- ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- grava isso e sabe quem tem uma câmera?- a menina sorriu e assentiu.

- sakura-chan.

Logo inuyasha já tinha uma câmera rosa claro e tirava fotos de sesshoumaru jogando comida e todo sujo, tomoyo filmava tudo e ao mesmo tempo desviava das comidas, fujikata também se juntara a brincadeira e nadeshiko tentava salvar, inutilmente, o resto da comida das mãos sedentas de youkais e humanos.

Porém para a grande sorte de inuyasha- depois de ter tirado mais de cinqüenta fotos – sesshoumaru percebeu e jogou comida, com seu poder hanyou o garoto desviou e apareceu na frente do que um dia foi uma sakura higurashi e agora era apenas uma coisa cheia de comida e falou.

- valeu cunhadinha.

A garota riu e inuyasha saiu correndo enquanto sesshoumaru tentou jogar comida nele, mas o rapaz já estava longe, ele praguejou e voltou a brincar já que rin lhe jogara mais comida, ela então parou uma hora, começou a olhar sesshoumaru, ele jogava a comida em Eriol, tomoyo e sakura de uma forma-que por mais estranho que pareça-para ela tão... linda.

Rin começou a admirar, o seu rosto, era másculo, os olhos não era expressivos mas se olhasse bem, você veria- ao menos ela via- sentimentos que ele tentava esconder, e como nestes momentos ela via apenas uma criança em corpo de um homem, o nariz, os lábios, ela não conseguiu deixar de corar, mas os lábios dele eram perfeitos, não eram muito grandes, nem muito pequenos- como os dela- eram simplesmente normais, mas um normal tão... perfeito, o queixo... o queixo que dava vontade de beija-lo, por céus, nunca fora uma louca por queixos... mas não era um queixo normal, era o queixo DELE!

O pescoço, cada traço que ela via era tão perfeito, e o corpo, era definido, ele não era aquele exagerado, nem fraco, ele era forte, ele podia dizer que era... no ponto? Pode ser, ela não pode continuar por que(n/a a autora é má) sentiu mais comida- se é que isso era possível- nela, olhou para sesshoumaru e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, então voltou a jogar comida, agora era a vez do sesshoumaru, o rosto infantil simplesmente conseguira deixar louco quando se juntou ao corpo de mulher da garota, os seis não eram muito grandes, eram médios, mas para ele eram perfeitos, a barriga, ela não era aquelas esqueléticas, mas era magra, as coxas eram torneadas, os pés, eram delicados, ele só se perguntava por que estava admirando uma garota de 1,55(n/a a minha altura) com 50kg e olhos castanhos escuros que o faziam se perder neles e cabelos chocolates sedosos com mechas do sol mais claras o fazendo sempre parecer de uma cor diferente(n/a nem sou eu ¬¬) então ela percebeu seu olhar sobre ela e se virou, os olhares se encontraram, a garota sentia-se laçada pelos olhos âmbares do rapaz, ele começou a se aproximar dela e ela recuou, a garota não queria ele... ele RIRA dela, ele queria apenas brincar com ela, a menina o empurrou e saiu correndo.

- RIN! – rapaz não perdeu tempo e saiu atrás dela, sakura e tomoyo sorriram e bateram as mãos em um toque secreto e olharam para o casal se distanciar.

- não acredito que foram vocês!- falou syaoran.

- ué! Você é cego Li-kun? Eu não comecei nada, foi a tomoyo-chan.- tomoyo fez uma careta.

- não, não é isso sakura, não acredito que vocês armaram isso para que eles pararem de brigar.

- na verdade não foi só para isso meu caro syaran.- começou miroku(n/a acharam que eu tinha esquecido dele) completamente sujo, por culpa de uma certa sango que chegou neste momento com uns docinhos e viu todos sujos e falou.

- o que eu perdi?

- só uma guerra de comida.- falou sakura.

- ah! Que droga! Eu sempre perco as coisas boas!

Os outros riram e eriol falou.

- como miroku falou não foi só parar eles pararem de brigar, foi para...- ele parou e miroku continuou.

- que eles se ajeitassem e namorassem, certo meninas?- as duas fizeram de novo o toquezinho e disseram.

- hai miroku-kun!

- kawaii!- ele falou ao ver a carinha das garotas.

_Enquanto isso_

Rin andava pela mansão até seu quarto após limpar seu rosto.

- aquele idiota, como ele pode... pode brincar tanto comigo assim? Eu... eu só o conheço a pouco tempo como?droga! – a menina já via seu quarto quando ouviu.

- RIN!- ela arregalou os olhos e se virou e o viu(já limpo) correr atrás dela, ela tratou de andar mais rápido, adentrou o quarto mas na hora que ia fechar a porta ele a para, ela tentava mas ele era mais forte e falou.

- me deixe entrar.

- NÃO!

- rin eu nunca riria de você.- a garota ficou com mais raiva ainda, como ousava ainda negar?

- claro, e eu vou me casar com você, a qualé.

- é bom se lembrar dessa promessa.

- o que?- ele a empurrou e ela caiu no chão de bunda e ele conseguiu entrar no quarto, ela se levantou e ia expulsa-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e a segurou pela cintura, ele começou a bater nos peito dele tentando se soltar mas isso só o fez a abraçar mais.

- ME SOLTA OU EU GRITO!- ele revirou os olhos.

- mas já está gritando.- ela parou e percebeu e falou.

- é mesmo.- ele olhou para os lábios da pequena e começou a se aproximar, a garota sentiu um medo e fez a única coisa que lhe veio na cabeça.

- AHHHHHH! ME SOLTE! ME SOLTE SESSHO-CHATO!- ele a soltou e tapou as orelhas, droga, ele era um youkai cachorro, ela não percebia? Ele a olhou com raiva.

- SUA LOUCA! NÃO SABE QUE EU TENHO AUDIÇÃO APURADA?- a garota sorriu.

- É CLARO QUE EU SEI! E PARE DE GRITAR! – ele revirou os olhos.

- SE ESTOU GRITANDO VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ!- a garota fez cara de que não acreditava e falou.

- EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO! SÓ CONVERSANDO NUM TOM MAIS ALTO.- ele revirou os olhos e suspirou, peraí! Suspirou? Desde quando o grande sesshoumaru suspirava? Era tudo culpa dessa garota, e falando nela ela falou(gritou):

- E OLHA QUEM FALA! COMO SE ATREVE A TENTAR ME BEIJAR DEPOIS DE TER RIDO DE MIM! DE MIM!

O rapaz então entendeu o que havia acontecido e ela continuou.

- E NO FIM, EU CONSEGUI ME SOLTAR!

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e falou.

- não seja por isso.

Ela arregalou os olhos e antes que se desse conta já estava nos braços dele de novo e com os lábios perigosamente perto dos dele.

- eu nunca riria de você.- ele falou de olhos fechados, rin que já quase não raciocinava e falou.

- não era o que parecia.

- eu sorri.- ele falou abrindo os olhos e usando uma das mãos para ajeitar uma mecha do cabelo da menor.

- qual a diferença?- ele sorriu com os lábios fechados e falou.

- você não sabe o quão linda fica quando está comendo. – ela corou e ele selou seus lábios com um beijo, rin não tinha por que resistir e retribuiu o beijo... e sabem de uma coisa?

Era do jeito que ela imaginava... perfeito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha fugiu de sesshoumaru e foi até o quarto de kagome onde ouviu o choro da garota, enrugou a testa e abriu a porta lentamente.

- kagome?- a garota estava chorando na cama, olhando algumas fotos, ele entrou no quarto e se aproximou, kagome só percebeu que o garoto estava lá quando ele a abraçou, ela arregalou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço, logo que se separaram o rapaz enxugou algumas lágrimas que caíam dos olhos azuis da menina e perguntou.

- o que foi k-chan? O que aconteceu? É algo... relacionado a sua doença?

Kagome olhou no fundo dos olhos âmbar do hanyou e viu... tudo aquilo... sim, seu pai e sango estavam certos, mas... será mesmo?

- inuyasha, você sofre por ser um hanyou?- o rapaz arregalou os olhos, por que ela estava lhe perguntando isso agora? Ele enrugou a testa e falou.

- por que quer saber amor?- ela tocou no rosto do rapaz que sentiu um arrepio no toque e ela falou.

- apenas responda.- o rapaz se ajeitou na cama e falou.

- sim, quando eu era criança não queriam brincar comigo, me batiam, eu fui isolado, eu passava o dia em casa, o sesshoumaru tinha amigos, mas ele... ele sempre deixava de sair com eles quando eles não queriam que eu fosse, ele sempre ficava comigo e me ajudava, e quando eu cresci eu resolvi ter o meu lugar, entrei para o futebol e... não me importava se eles não gostassem de mim, eu faria o que eu queria.

Kagome o olhou carinhosa.

- mas aí eu comecei a virar popular por que eu era realmente BOM no futebol e as mulheres me achavam um deus grego, bem, eu sei que sou.

Ela riu.

- só não falo nada por que você ficaria ainda mais convencido.

Ele sorriu e a beijou, foi um beijo calmo, logo se separaram e a garota falou.

- eu não poderia imaginar.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e falou.

- e tem mais, eu sempre tentava ser melhor que o meu irmão, estudava mais, treinava luta, e tudo mais, no fim eu consegui a melhor namorada do mundo e que eu vou lutar para que ela nunca me deixe, kagome eu não vou medir esforços para que você fique comigo, você pode até namorar outro rapaz, casar com outro, pode fazer o que quiser, mas... desde que você esteja viva e eu possa ao menos te olhar de longe, eu já seria feliz.

Kagome sentiu mais lágrimas marejarem seus olhos azuis, não tinha escolha, tinha que contar, ela ficou séria e falou.

- inuyasha, eu tenho que te contar algo.

Ele estranhou o jeito que ela falou, mas logo disse.

- o que?

- inuyasha eu...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ihhhh o q aconteceu hein hikari-hime-sama?_

_hikari-hime-sama( vou por assim pq ninguém entendia quem era a kari ou eu): iiiiiiihh posso contar?_

_não._

**_claro que não kari! eu hein! _**

_hikari-hime-sama: por que?T.T_

_pq é o segredo da fic ¬¬""""_

**dãããã**

_hikari-hime-sama: ahhh é msm! rsss quem diria né sessxrin, foi tão fofoooooooooo_

**_respostas das reviews._**

_**Agome-chan:**Agome-chan está pedindo demais para mim, eu não posso contar o segredo da fic._

_hikari-hime-sama: onde já se viu? perguntar esse segredo, a kagome humhfufhfumfufhufa aaaaaaai tá bem eu naõ falo naõ precisa tapar a minha boca sophie!_

_aff, kari-chan, vc é louca! e a sakura acordou! isso mesmo e o inu... realmente ele tá MUITO fofo, tinha q ser fic minha, e foi o pai dela, e que loucura, do que será que todos estão falando hein._

_hikari-hime-sama: ora é do fato da kaaa hunmhuhsfufhum o.k kotare, entendi._

**_ainda bem._**

_e desculpa demorar, bjão espero q goste desse capt também..._

_**Carolshuxa:**q bom q gostou e sim... o fato da doença veio msm desse filme n.n, mas a história é diferente, a minha ao menos, no começo não teria doença mas minha mãe me fez assistir e então, quando fui ver já tinha colocado hehe n.n''''''''' mas eu posso OU NÃO fazer o mesmo q o filme, isso só lendo para saber, e PARABÉNS ACERTOU! FOI O LI-KUN! era meio obvio não? n.n''''''''''' ,_

_hikari-hime-sama:nem tanto já que o eriol-kun disse q ia beijar ela._

**_pela primeira vez faz sentindo._**

_hikari-hime-sama: (olhar de battousai)_

_bjs espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo também, bjs_

_**dessinha-Almeida:** gostou msm? q bom, e desse gostou? espero que sim, e posta as suas também, eu sou louca por ela! bjão!_

_**Palas Atena:** gostou msm?? aí que bom palas-chan(posso te chamar assim?)!e não morra, preciso de reviews!_

_**interesseira O.O**_

_hikari-hime-sama: hum hum ¬¬ com certeza._

_Q FOI?? EU HEIN! e está aí o momento sessxrin, o bjinho deles, gostou? e se idéias, eu vou aceitar._

_hikari-hime-sama: ela precisa é diferente ¬¬_

_cala a boca Ù.Ú_

**_aff... crianças._**

_achei q isso fosse uma resposta de review, então... SILENCIO.(cri cri cri cri) o.k, vamos lá,_

_bjinhos, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, bjão_

**_propaganda:_**

**_A namorada do meu irmão:_**

**_eu, inuyasha taishou, vou ter que morar com o meu "querido' irmão, mas quando chego lá tenho conclusões bem estranhas, e essa garota que mora com ele? essa tal de kagome? ele é um tanto estranha, pq? pq ela só fala uma palavra... : sesshy._**

**_inuyasha é um garoto que não ligava para nada,ia em pegas a noite, mas ao conhecer a estranha kagome que se comporta como uma criança e só consegue falar "sesshy" ele pode começar a sentir coisas diferentes, logo ele descobre que muitas vezes temos que lutar pelo que queremos... senão vamos perder... principalmente, quando se mora com seu irmão, até mais do que em um pega._**

**_Logo logo no F. F._**

**_bjs_**

**_sophie-sama._**


End file.
